How To Be A Heartbreaker
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: She's a heartbreaker. The one that loves the rush of danger. Has the hearts of all her strangers and breaks them with no precaution whatsoever. Watch your step you just might fall into her trap. (TM. Third Genre: Humor)
1. Meet The Charmer

**_Summary: _**_She's a heartbreaker: the one that loves the rush of danger. Has the hearts of all her strangers and breaks them with no precaution whatsoever. Watch you're step you just might fall into her trap._

_**A/N**__: In spirit of being Valentine's Day Month, a month full of romance and such. I, Writer'sFantasy had single-handedly decided to release my top requested Fanfiction. Anyway, I was inspired by the song How to be a Heartbreaker to actually write the story. So in honor of such inspiration I used the title of the song as the title. Go listen to the song it's amazing. The technologies in this story are far more advanced than our time, if you see some things that are just a bit off (Thanks Capsule Corp.) That's pretty much why hehe. I'm also using my OC's in this story in a completely different way. Enjoy!_

_**A/N: 6/25/15**__: Cleaning up some stuff, re-writing a few chapters._

**How To Be A Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Charmer**

* * *

><p>Charm is the key, master it and you'll obtain anything your heart yearns for. You'll never risk heartbreak again! It's a rather amazing win-lose situation and you will<em> always <em>march out as victor. Marron Chestnut's the name, and heartbreak is her game. When this siren came to town all the men were in their hands and knees. However, she wasn't always the female enticer. She was once a stupid girl, with stupid dreams of love.

Now she is _cold as stone_.

A hand laid on her bare waist as a pair of hazel eyes stared her down, her body swaying to the beat of an 80's tune. Cherry-colored lips shone under the dim lighting, an evil glint shone in her cerulean orbs. Dropping a few crimson stained kisses on the victim's ghastly pale cheeks.

"I've been thinking…" the blonde stated, eyes averting from the man.

"Babe, you can tell me anything," a large hand cupping the blonde's face. A sick game, but the thrill was worth it…

"I think… it's time we should…" Marron quietly began, "part ways."

The hazel-eyed man dropped his hand, looking rather shocked at the blonde's words. "W-What…why?"

"I realized," she stated rather bluntly, "you don't make me feel anything…" a smirk splayed on my face, "I think you should go."

Disappointment struck the man straight in the face…he honestly couldn't believe what he just heard the blonde _say_. That was the game, and it's been a countless list of short-lived lovers, all of them doing the same old walk-of-shame to the door. Marron has what she likes to call "commitment issues" she absolutely detests the thought of being chained down by someone, especially someone who continually uses words like "_my girl, she's mine," _and every other variant.

Looking down to her phone, she caught note of her reminder. Her flight to her next destination, this trip was one merely for revenge, _sweet, sweet, revenge. _In West City lived her next target, the best part however was she was a renewed person…she's now the femme fatale she always dreamt of being. _Marron Chestnut is back to claim her rightful title as heartbreaker._

Roses of every color possible were stuffed in Marron's nightstand from ex-lovers hoarded. She honestly had no idea _why she kept them in the first place._ But, nonetheless she turned on her fireplace, crouching near the dancing ember while, tossing in roses at a time, watching the beautiful plant turn into ash. Marron _hated _roses. It reminded her of _him_. The intoxicating smell, the shape, and the color all brought pure _hatred._

Tossing water into the flame, the blonde turned her back and heaved a final sigh, zipping up her bags; clothing items messily thrown in…the bag seemed to look as if it were about to pop. Marron's departures were the quiet ones. When she left, not a single trace was found. Hopping into a cab, Marron watched the city she'd become acquainted with flash right through her in her eyes.

She knew the tiny Ginger town would never be seen again. Somewhat _happy, somewhat sad…_ but new memories will resurface. Unsurprisingly, Marron has learned to move on from certain things. Like moving and change, it's a natural and unstoppable force this world has. As soon as the blonde entered the airport she knew there was no turning back.

After what seemed hours of wait the flight number echoed through the room. Cerulean eyes had trailed up to a grinning woman who had her hand ready to snatch her ticket from her hands. Which she did, and Marron couldn't help but imagine her hand meeting the woman's painfully smiling face. Although the girl had more manners than that, thus she idly strolled inside the plane taking a seat.

The flight was a rather short one, thanks to Capsule Corporations technological advances. Many other companies are trying to keep up, soon enough we'll be traveling at the speed of light! What hit the blonde was the fact she hasn't been to West City since she was fourteen. Her connections with friends however, stayed decently strong. She took no precaution to the safety video; she's watched it too many times to really _care_.

Her arm was propped up against the armrest whilst she glanced outward, watching the myriad of cotton pinks and tinted lavender spread across the sky, a burning sun slowly making it's way upward. A new dawn, it's time to begin again. Curious eyes peeped over to the seat of the person before her, who seemed mildly entertained by a gossip channel.

Marron shrugged, as she sat back and turned on the small television, opening a small bag of peanuts and began chewing idly. Another hand slipped her headphones on as she heard the small on-screen brunette speak. "_The votes are in…" _a interlude of suspenseful music, "_in third place, Royce Martinez from Hayworth Corporation," _a tan, tall man with a neatly trimmed beard appeared on screen, mysterious onyx eyes that can easily pierce a screen…a bit on the lanky side,_ "in second we have the oh- so-charming Bryce Wainwright from Phoenix Corporation," _a brown-haired, green eyed man showed up, a tad bit shorter than Royce, he was pale nearly a bit ghostly, but strong.

"_And first place for West City's most elite bachelor is…" _

Cue the inevitable cheesy drum roll.

"_Trunks Briefs from Capsule Corporation," _Marron nearly choked on her peanuts. That name was _all too familiar. _Cerulean eyes fixated on screen, she had to _pause_ just to be able to process what the hell she just witnessed. Her memories go back as far as a scruffy teenager…not, well, _that._

No, no, that was something she _didn't _expect.

A jaw and cheekbone so sharp, it seemed to look as if it could cut you dare touch it. Piercing lion-like eyes that drilled into your mind, fierce, angry…and to add, tall and fit. Ah yes, but what still remained was his enormous egotistical look on his face, and of course the hair, she knew that wasn't going anywhere.

_He _seemed to be doing just fine, and wonder certainly did fill her mind as how she was going to get revenge now, a bit difficult when you have the attention of…well, everyone, on you. She already knew to not fall into any of _his traps_. She knew for a fact this guy was a Casanova.

But, Marron was a determined soul…and she was willing to go through anything to exact her revenge on him. When the plane landed the blonde hopped off into a sunny exterior…and went through the airport system routine to be greeted by the one and only, Cheryl Eberlee, a childhood best friend.

"Marron, it's been a _while_," the fiery haired brunette stated, a grin plastered across her face, "so…how was that heartbreak mission?

"Cheryl, _believe me _I've met the biggest scum on Earth and slowly tore down their _worlds," _Marron chuckled, "absolutely worthless."

The brunette flipped her hair, "heard the new about the news with Mister Personality?" Cheryl questioned, "The bastard got chosen most elite bachelor," she proceeded to snort sarcastically, "piece of trash should have been forgotten long ago…can't believe I even dated him."

Oceanic-colored orbs burning brightly with hatred, "I've got some of his notorious exes rounded up…we have a game plan, because believe me Marron, this isn't a one-woman job."

Marron smirked, knowing full well she'd have support from the fellow broken hearted girls. "See Cheryl, I'm one of a kind," Marron winked, "I've conquered the hearts of fools for quite some time now," this caused Cheryl to quirk a brow, yes she definitely isn't same old Marron. Before Marron left to see the world, she was a shy girl with no drive to do about anything. Come a few years later…and you have a determined, strong woman ready to face the world.

"When I'm done with him, he won't know what hit him."

Cheryl smirked, "Atta girl," a pat on the short blondes back, "you go show him what you're made of."

The femme fatale nodded with determination, "Trunks Briefs, watch out…because Marron's in town…and ready to _take you down._"

Marron was fully aware Trunks was someone she should be wary of, he could _definitely _be a challenge…but such a thing excited her in many ways. She felt as though determined enough to tame the Casanova and shatter his ice heart to itty-bitty pieces. Trunks Briefs is too simple-minded, egotistical, and thick skulled to ever see what's coming.

_So beware Mr. Briefs you are in for the time of your life._

* * *

><p><strong>Aha, I tried my best to show you Marron's heartbreaking side. Also show her vulnerability and motives towards her first true heartbreak. But this story will not be a sob fest where the female is just weaker all in general. But Marron herself will represent any girl who has had her heartbroken by some douche-bagasshole. Yup Cheryl my OC from Kiss The Rain will have a role in this story. If you liked, had any comments at all, or constructive criticism tell me them through a review! (Forgive those pesky spelling/grammar mistakes I'll fix them ASAP) Thank you so much for reading!**

**A/N: **I rewrote this chapter completely, as I was unpleased with the contrast from my early writing and now. Um if you did read my updated version thank you! Please note I'm working on all my early chapters, as I'm not _fully pleased with my writing. Thanks for reading! (6/26/15)_


	2. Meet The Casanova

**_How To Be A Heartbreaker_**

**_Chapter 2: Meet The Casanova_**

A/N: Am I the only one that feels like begging are awkward? Hehe. This chapter really went against my feminist beliefs... you'll see why.

* * *

><p>Trunks Ouji Briefs had the world in his hands. All the women he wanted, all the money he wanted, and more importantly all the power he held over the Business world. Being a tactical business man and a ridiculously intelligent inventor had its perks when you're CEO of...well <em>the <em>biggest company in the world. He couldn't complain he really did have everything. Honestly, he wished he wasn't stuck in an office stuffed into an uncomfortable business suit. He wanted to hold a bouquet roses attempting to get a cute girl in bed. That's because he is _the_ Womanizing Casanova, and he decided to continue being the enticing bachelor until...well who knows?

Then walked in his assistant a tall strawberry blonde with thick-framed glasses and emerald stone eyes. Although she honestly was a sight to behold, her attitude was a huge turn off, that and she's someone else's. Her long blonde hair tied into a pony-tail playfully swinging side to side. But her face, didn't seem all so gleeful as her body language. She dropped a basket full of work on his desk not as gracefully as he expected. His eyes wandered from the mountainous paper work to the blonde who stood there with a smirk. "We need to get this paper work done _today _Mr. Briefs." She stated a bit harshly.

The lavender-haired CEO laughed nervously as the blonde stared him down angrily, "Ms. Cosmerelli I believe you can do this yourself." He told her pushing the stacks of white pamphlets to her side. The blonde snatched the paper and tossed it at his face knocking the glasses, which he really didn't need, off his face.

Holding on tighter to her clipboard the blonde's emerald eyes showed annoyance, "Mr. Briefs, I believe you should know the rules by now. There's not forging signatures." The blonde stated angrily. "Anyway I wouldn't want to the name Lysmarie Cosmerelli in the records for fraud." The assistant informed. Impatiently tapping her foot she looked at the demi-saiyan, "What else do you need before I go?" She asked. Trunks stared at her with his cracked glasses still on the ground, she had worked here long enough to know that stare meant he wanted coffee, or something of the sort. "I know, I know." She began hesitantly, "Cuban coffee with three pumps of sugar, I get the drill." She moaned walking out of the office.

Trunks sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Lazily he began to flip through the pamphlets as Lysmarie set the cup down agrily on the desk before marching away. His royal blue eyes slid languidly from the pamphlet to the cup of coffee with steam rising from it. Taking it in his hand he took a sip and his eyes quickly widened at the sudden burn that came over his taste buds as he spit out the drink. Was this coffee or lava! "Lysma- I mean Ms. Cosmerelli!" He roared loud enough for her to hear.

The woman came back and threw her clipboard on the ground, "What now Trunks!" She shouted in an incredible temper that made him go quiet for a few seconds with his eyes widened in complete shock from this woman's composure. With a shake from her head she pushed back her glasses and picked up her keyboard, "Forgive me Mr. Briefs." She said in half a sneer.

Trunks still in shock blinked silently for a second, damn right she should have forgave herself, a woman should never scream at a man. "Were you trying to set me on fire, remake this coffee and this time, add some cream." He snapped dismissing her from the room. With rage she took the coffee from his desk and marched away from the room. Trunks returned to his work and could feel the pounding head-ache starting to get to him. Lysmarie strolled in placing another cup and stared with a bored expression at Trunks' face.

As he sipped the coffee she looked over to the CEO, "Mr. Briefs I need to speak to you about a rather serious topic." She stated making Trunks eyes meet her for a split second as he hummed a "yes." At least she knew her place. "I'm quitting." She murmured silently murmured. Trunks' eyes snapped up-ward with a 'what did she just say' look on his face. "My husband and I are moving to Satan City, here are my resignation papers...Trunks Briefs it has not been a pleasure working for you." She stated blandly slamming the red paper on his desk. "I hope you get rid of your chauvinistic ways..." Lysmarie finalized before strolling out of the door.

Trunks crushed the handle of the mug. How dare she call him that, he only thought of being superior to women because it was a _fact. _Or so he thought, the power seemed to grow quite the ego. Groaning he slammed his hands to his face, where was he going to find another assistant now? He needed someone whose paid to sit there look pretty, clean, serve him coffee when he asked, and know how to keep her mouth shut until she's allowed to speak. Not much to it...isn't that what a woman's destined to do?

Trunks Briefs was a sexist, chauvinistic pig...yet the ladies still wanted him and Kami was he a prick about it. He slumped down in his seat and continued to sign papers before his mother walked in, "Trunks Ouji Briefs what did you do this time, I just heard about Lysmarie, can't you learn to keep a woman in her job...we aren't in the nineteen-fifties!" Bulma shouted, the only woman who can boss him around. "That's it Trunks, I will be picking your next assistant and she won't easy I promise."

Massaging his temples his royal blue eyes looked over to his mother, "What is she a lesbian?" Trunks murmured scratching the back of his head. "I can deal with that, I can't change what someone believes." Trunks stated matter-of-factly.

Bulma smirked her red lips quickly haunting him, "Oh no my dear, she'll be the most alluring single woman, and you, this time; won't win her over." Bulma said crossing her arms smiling.

Trunks quizzically raised a brow but made a hearty laugh, "Man mom you are funny." Bulma raised a brow at her son, "I am Trunks Briefs, worlds most elite bachelor...I can get _anyone._" He said ever so smugly that Bulma could even feel her blood boiling.

Bulma shook her head, "Oh don't act so Trunks, there's gotta be some girl you can't get." Bulma stated thoughtfully, "How about this, If I can find an assistant and you can't get her in bed within a month you'll have to dress up as a woman and hit on the most unattractive man at McDonald's." Buma grinned with a smile on her face.

Trunks raised his eyes up to his mother and grinned, "Really now, if I win then you'll have to let me skip work when I want for two weeks." Trunks smirked and Bulma rolled her eyes, "So I'll be booking my massage appointments early hm?" Trunks told his mother a bit to cocky.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Trunks...I already have a list of girls who I think will be very excellent choices." Bulma grinned pressing the button of her bluetooth, "Yes so send out the message to all the choices." Bulma murmured as Trunks leaned closer with interest. "Ah ah, you stay put and do your work, remember I have your father on speed dial." Bulma winked and Trunks and walked away from her son.

_Oh Kami what was she going to do..._

* * *

><p>Bulma sat bored in her office looking at the list of girls, in a long bored expression she looked up, "Next..." she groaned. The door opened up and in walked in a tall blonde with dazzling blue eyes; confidence written all over her face. Her matte red lips were smirking and her body-language was sending her mixed messages. "Hello Miss, please take a seat." Bulma's tone had changed quickly at her the sheer boldness she had set off, almost as if she were out for something.<p>

The blonde sat down, "Hello Mrs. Briefs, a pleasure to finally meet you again." She smiled gently with her arms unfolded. The evil glint in her eyes was getting to Bulma.

"A-Again...we've spoken before?" Bulma asked almost astonished as the blonde nodded, "Well look at that, forgive me I have terrible memory." Bulma quickly apologized and received a small chuckle from the blonde, "So tell me what are your motives and what makes you think you can handle Mr. Briefs?" Bulma asked cocking her head to the side.

The blonde tucked a curled strand of hair behind her ear and looked at the bluenette with a solemn expression which quickly changed with the way she said her words, "I've known Mr. Briefs since my highschool days...now any other woman would say she's here to gain his affection; I on the other hand plan to keep him in his place." The blonde grinned brilliantly, "Because Mr. Briefs is a complicated man I presume, but I'm seeking a bit of pay back for what he has done to me."

Bulma raised a brow at the woman being so blatantly honest to her, "May I ask what he did?" Bulma asked just a tad bit astonished to the woman.

The blue-eyed charm smiled sweetly, "My name is Marron Chestnut, daughter of Eighteen and Krillin." She began with a deep breath as she watched some recognition flow through Bulma's goddess like features, "I was his first real heartbreak victim, we dated for months before I moved away." Marron finished with her eyes closed heavily.

"M-Marron!?" Bulma shouted almost astonished, "Y-You've changed so much...what brings you to West City again!" The blue-eyed woman asked.

Marron smiled looking at the pictures of Trunks and Bra on the wall, "Your son...I'm ready to get my pay back." Marron smirked.

Bulma eyed her for a second, "And just what are your intentions..." Bulma asked with interest.

The blonde sighed, "He messed with my feelings; It took me...years to get over him, I even had to move away to keep my mind off that...that..." Marron sighed and looked at Bulma, "I'm guessing your intentions are not as pure either hm?" Marron smiled with a touch of cockiness.

The bluenette smiled with the same evil glint, "I guess you could say that."

_Just what she was looking for._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Trunks is quite the patriarch...can't stand him. _**

**_Tiffany: You know too much already Tiff you always do hehe. . Thanks For Reviewing! :)_**

**_MarronChestnut: Thank you, I really wanted to give Marron that sassy vibe It's not used enough in Fanfiction. Thanks for Reviewing! :)_**

**_HerosReprise: Ohh she'll definitely get them, Mar's a sassy one isn't she? I love it! Thanks For Reviewing! :)_******

**_CookieFlame: Her parent's are living in the Kame House so their not around as much, especially after Marron graduated...not really a spoiler they just wont be in the story as much who knows they might even make a cameo. As for her being a heartbreaker I'm obsessed with the idea...you'll find out just what cruel thing Trunks did to Marron for her to be so cruel towards him. Thanks For Reviewing! :)_**

**_TaintedInnocence: Thank you! Thanks for Reviewing! :)_**

**_Brii-Chan14: I told you over twitter! Oh my gosh that's exactly what I thought Idasa that nasty. Thanks for Reviewing! :)_**

**_Becca-VON-Infiniti: Firstly thank you that really made my night, and I absolutely adore your reviews (and stories Far From Fragile is A-MA-ZING) I'm also a big fan of this Marron especially since she's more bold than the other versions and since she was such a minor character she can be molded to several way. Her coldness is most definitely hiding lots of anger towards a certain someone...Thanks For Reviewing! :)_**

**_Alright guys thank you for reading, I hope you liked this update because I went through some trouble writing it...especially Trunks because having strong feminist beliefs it really ticked me off that he's such a sexist pig. Although it does apply nicely for later on...I've said too much already. (I'll find those pesky grammar mistakes, forgive me...although I'm gonna blame it on Pilaf) Thanks for Reading! _**


	3. Casanova and Charmer

_**How to Be a Heartbreaker**_

_**Chapter 3: Casanova and Charmer**_

_**A/N: Yes in my world holograms and cool floating stuff like that are real...**_

* * *

><p>There was one particular day once in a while where Trunks Ouji Briefs simply knew something was going to go <em>terribly<em> wrong. There was always a hint of copper in the air and the taste of grape flavor soda lingering in his mouth. His muscles always felt lighter and an occasionally twitch came on his eye. Sitting in his desk he lazily signed his papers, he had to keep his cool the woman he's supposed to get in bed was going to walk in through that door any moment now. His mother seemed pretty confident though.

Which worried him just a bit.

Although then again what was there to worry about, it was painfully obvious that a beautiful woman couldn't be a smart nor tactical one, and if she is she's taken. So she was most likely dumb, or just plain ugly. Trunks had believed that most of his life; oh boy was he wrong. A silhouette stood outside his door swaying softly. Squinting just a bit he watched the figure face the door and knock softly. "Come in." Trunks said loud enough for the woman to hear.

The door open softly and the first thing he saw was a flash of blonde and quickly he cocked his head to the side with interest. Closing the door behind her he took in the curves her body offered for him. She turned around and offered a smile and he looked up from her waist to her eyes for a split second the wind knocked out of his stomach. This girl had possibly the most hypnotic pair of eyes he'd ever seen. A short trance cut off by her blinking.

Quickly raising his eyebrows as he tried to shake the thought off. Kami were they undressing him? He didn't know what it was but damn was he drawn to the mix of light and dark hues of blue. The girl's locks loosely curled to her waist and the soft matte red lips with an expertly formed smirk on her face wasn't making this any of this easier for him. "Do you have a name?" Trunks said looking back down to his paper.

The blonde cocked her head to the side with a puppy-like look in her eyes, her fingers spread nicely against his desk with one glossy red nail clicking tentatively on the mahogany wood. Trunks slowly distracted by the tapping finger that even he forgot what was happening. Quickly he snapped back into reality, looking up again Trunks waited for the blonde's answer, "Marron Chestnut, sir." She responded with a playful smile tugging on her lips, strange how he could sense some bitterness and resent.

The CEO grinned, her voice was just like he expected; smooth and smoky. Now to see if that brain of hers works, although he was seriously doubting it. He felt surprised she didn't come with a more revealing outfit. Normally a girl like her would bring a suit that would show off her every inch. All she wore a short-black pencil skirt, which to him was amazing due to her fantastic looking legs and a white collared shirt with a grey knit sweater thrown over it. "Nice name, Mrs. Chestnut...although I'm only assuming you're in a relationship." He murmured trying to get a good look at her sides.

Marron smirked acknowledging the pair of royal blue eyes glancing over at her and ran her hand through her blonde tresses, "Thank you, and no sir I'm not. I don't see why that's any of your business anyway." Trunks raised a brow, another feisty one; damn how many of these kinds are there...she'll have to learn. "Anyway Mr. Briefs, your mother had informed me_ you'd_ have to show me around." The blonde said in a completely un-amused tone.

Trunks sighed glaring up to the roof, "I see, my mother isn't an easy person...what would you know anyway." He mumbled to himself and walked towards the door opening it for her.

Marron took the door and held it, "I know more than you think." She responded with a bit of coldness. "Let's go then shall we." She muttered still holding the door for him. Trunks raised a brow at her, why wasn't she letting him hold the door. "Why so puzzled, I can hold a door." She stated angrily her blood-red nails digging into the clipboard.

Awkwardly Trunks walked out still confused about why she didn't let him hold the door; a man is always meant to do that. Marron smirked clicking the door behind her. "Why didn't you let me-" He began but Marron cut him off.

"A woman can hold a door Mr. Briefs, is this a problem?" The blonde stated sternly. Trunks could feel some anger flowing through him, feisty and doesn't let him finish his sentences it was ten times worse than Lysmarie, yet here's the only difference...this new one is available, sharp, and attractive...and he couldn't believe it either. Something about her eyes and body language just...attracted him to her. Like pins to a magnet. "So tell me are you going to stand there and look at me or are you going to show me this place?" The blonde asked with a defined brow arched with her head slightly cocked to the side.

Walking slowly the lavender-haired CEO walked through the glossy white hallways bombarded picture windows letting in the sunlight from outside. Behind him he could hear the rhythmic clicks of heels against the flooring only echoing in his brain. Turning on his heel he opened the door and waited for her. The room wasn't too small nor too big either, one picture framed window was on the other end of the room with a gorgeous view of West City. The color scheme wasn't so bad either white walls and wooden flooring with a fuzzy-looking carpet thrown into the middle of the room.

There was a click in the corner before Trunks shut the door behind him. "This will be your office, nice isn't it?" He stated aloud. Marron leaned against the glass desk and nodded aimlessly glancing at the sleek sliver laptop with the capsule corp logo on it. "Think you can handle it?" Trunks asked quietly, Marron eyed him and nodded again. "You'll be dispatching my calls, run my errands, and so on...I'm assuming you get where that was going." He droned on looking over to the small ball next to the lamp emitting a white glow.

Marron picked it up with two fingers and eyed it with a questioning gaze. "What's this?" She murmured.

Trunks snatched it from her hand, "This is a holo-ball, something only exclusively used in Capsule Corp." he explained pulling his sleeve back and tapped his watch. Almost immediately a hologram screen appeared with his face in the corner, "Everything is much easier this way, go ahead and touch this button." The demi-saiyan said guiding her hand towards the icon pixellated in the corner.

Marron blinked astonished by the quick changed, sure she'd seen holograms before but this is...new. "Wow...well this is certainly new to me." She murmured that last part.

Trunks chuckled, "Yeah, like I said only Capsule Corp uses this kind of technology...since we're the leaders in developers and such." Marron's hand still held the small ball before Trunks enclosed his hand around hers shutting the hologram off, she jumped at the quick electric touch he gave off as he smirked boyishly, "You seem like a smart girl I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Marron glanced over to him who still held the ball around their hands. "A very smart girl."

Cerulean clashed with royal blue as he leaned just a bit closer to her, "What are you implying." Marron asked leaving her mouth slightly open in a smile. The atmosphere just seemed to thicken with him around them, like some sort of force concentrated all the pressure in a little enclosed bubble they seemed trapped in.

"Well Ms. Chestnut what do you make of it." He smirked trying to make her feel conflicted, although he accepted he failed when her eyes didn't change into a loving gaze. Instead there were two cerulean colored stones glaring at him sternly. He softened up a bit and saw her cool down still not tearing away. But he could see the hint of hate and bitterness lingering within her.

"Mr. Briefs I don't make anything out of this, I'm a professional person...You're a very busy man you should finish signing those papers." Marron snapped looking to the ground and then to the door. "Nothing personal Mr. Briefs this is just business." She smirked placing her hand on his chest with her red nails scraping on his black tie making him stand back at her magnetic stare. Trunks grinned backing away from the door, oh she'll be difficult and for some reason this was making his blood run boil in excitement.

With that Marron shut the door and she slid her back down the door with a hand on her chest, Cheryl was right he is difficult to conquer. Marron got up and straightened out her suit he looks like he got the vibe when she pulled that little magic touch on him, something she'd practiced for a while...she knew how much a guy likes a hand to the chest. Her heels clicked on the wooden flooring as she picked up the holo-ball from the white-leather couch neatly placing it on the desk.

Marron slumped down on her chair and inhaled deeply, she felt inner conflict because sadly she had to admit, the man was gorgeous but...their history really ruined things. To her surprise the little prick doesn't remember anything. Not even the name rang a bell, thankfully...if he even remembered her whole plan would be ruined. She was still wandering what that little spark was that was certainly new. Licking her lips she reviewed his schedule. _"Damn that's a lot of work." _She thought looking over the amount of meetings he had to hold and then glanced over to the papers he had to sign which just continued being faxed in.

Sighing she clicked the notification buzzer and leaned back in her chair with a hand dropped on her forehead. _"I can handle him..."_

* * *

><p>Trunks sighed sitting on the corner of his bed staring into the darkness of his room. Even though he was quiet he had quite a lot going through in his mind; how was he going to the get the girl this time? That after all was his objective...get this, Marron Chestnut in bed with him. It seemed like a very simple task at first but meeting the damn girl really turned the tables. She was smart and capable he could tell by that little sarcastic tone in her voice every time she spoke towards him, it would be hard to win her over especially since she showed distaste towards him. He can't afford to lose this bet either...the last thing he wanted to do is dress as a girl.<p>

The demi-saiyan groaned falling back to his bed with his hands cupped on his face, "So what's it gonna be." He murmured to himself. "Shower her with roses...send her chocolates...those normally win over the girls." He muttered dialing a catering company. "I'm winning this bet mom, I can get anyone." He told himself. The more he thought optimistically of a situation he'd normally triumph in it.

He couldn't lie the girl was gorgeous, but there was something very off about her...he doesn't like how she tries to take control of situations, didn't she know a man can only do such a thing. She was just a girl what does she know about anything? Sure she was smart, but it had it's limits...she could never even compare in a mental capability with him. Trunks laughed to himself as he rummaged through his drawers for his credit card.

Instead he found a crumpled up pink note, raising a brow he opened up a letter that seemed years old. Quickly his eyes scanned for a name, but alas there was only one and it rubbed out and illegible. Why did he have that? He stuffed it in his pocket and shrugged.

_"Weird..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there my people so here it is the chapter where they finally meet, honestly it wasn't all that elaborate because...this really wasn't the biggest occasion. Still loving Marron, and tsk tsk Trunks is making the first mistake already, hm...that letter is pretty damn important remember it!<strong>

**Tiffany7898: YOU KNOW TOO MUCH *suspicious eye* Thanks For Reviewing!**

**MarronChestnut: He definitely is, and he deserves it for being a major arse! Marron's gonna make sure he gets it too...Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Brii-Chan14: I kinda always did think of him to have some sexist trait because of Vegeta lmao, hope that paper came out good btw...Thanks For Reviewing!**

**HerosReprise: I WAS ACTUALLY ABOUT TO WRITE THAT IN OH MY GOSH! too bad I didn't...I'll make sure Marron pays Lysmarie the favor. Bulma is _the_ troublemaker here, poor Trunks doesn't know what is coming. I lovvveee Secretary!Marron stories, and believe me she's got loads planned to take this asshole down *evil cackle* Thank youuuuu by the way, since I always pair my OC's with Trunks I was like why the heck not! Thanks For Reviewing!**

**CookieFlame: RIGHT!? I thought the same thing...I couldn't even stand writing that chapter over how much Trunks ticked me off, I still finished it off anyway. To answer that question it's a bit of both plus *puberty*(and being a smartass) hehe me too, although it's terrible I would totally bet them cause [Rapunzel's Mom's voice] MOTHER KNOWS BEST! Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Thanks so much for the good feedback guys much appreciated, I probably have some grammatical errors which I do plan on fixing but for the meantime (I blame grammar mistakes on Shu!) I hope all of you like this chapter cause I sure did like writing this hehe...it only gets better. Thanks For Reading!**


	4. Big Ego

**_How To Be A Heartbreaker_**

**_ Chapter 4: Big Ego_**

* * *

><p>The night was alive and the stars were brighter than ever; and Marron was out of her small apartment for the weekend. Honestly she couldn't stand work at Capsule Corp because of her employer. Trunks had made several terrible attempts to approach her and Marron almost laughed in his face when he pulled the ever so cliché pick-up lines, any other girl would have found it completely original but unfortunately for Marron she's heard it one too many times.<p>

She couldn't deny he was still attractive, but the bastard needed to learn his lesson...and she was doing a pretty good damn job showing him. He was oblivious to the fact she didn't find any interest in him, Kami-damn was his determination never-ending. It was a constant pestering every day from nine to five. Not that she didn't somehow enjoy the pestering and feeble attempts he made. In some sort of way it was cute, or at least she would have thought that seven years ago.

But Marron, dejected, rejected, and declined every advance he made and sometimes he could hear him getting incredibly frustrated. Hopefully it doesn't get more intense than it is now...he after all had made several advances that did seem very hostile. She even had to focus more on her _own_ paperwork. Mr. Briefs was a hell of a handful but Marron knew she'd get her way with him, one way or another. The blonde was just as determined as Trunks; that was saying a lot.

She knew that breaking the heart of a heartbreaker is probably the most difficult task a girl can face. A pretty face and smooth talking plus malicious intentions, that was what Marron described him; a real deal of a Casanova, but this femme fatale had a plan. Marron glanced into the mirror and applied a layer of matte red to her lips, the first step is to _make _him notice you. Marron glanced at her cerulean eyes reflecting that mischievous glint reflecting off the mirror.

Tonight she was off to the club, not a strange activity of people her age. But she wasn't going for any shot at a one night stand; she needed to practice her years practiced skills until they are completely perfected, each tease and flirt mastered. Of course she was setting up the over clichéd mind game, hard to get. Some may say it doesn't work at all but the matter of the truth was they didn't know how to play the game right.

One common mistake, dropping one to many hints. Marron made sure that her interests were as vague as her words when it came to men...and it works pretty damn well. You have to wrap yourself in a bubble enjoying life to the fullest to gain a guy's attention, if you seem desperate then it won't work. She learned that enjoying life and being single had its many advantages..._Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun._

As she finished touching up her makeup she felt the mini holo-ball he gave her beep as she was about to leave her room. Clicking the tiny ball it quickly showed Trunks' pixellated face grinning. _"Great what now." _Marron thought with arched lip as he stared at the screen. "Yes sir what is it?" Marron asked reaching for clipboard flipping lazily through it.

"Ah I see you were going somewhere." He smirked and Marron frowned. "Anyway I was wondering..." Marron raised a brow at the inquiry tone he had set, "if you're busy." Was he asking her on a date? Marron felt repulsed how quick did he plan on moving, "If you aren't I require you're assistance in an important business meeting tonight, and it's risking several jobs...don't take it the wrong way..." Marron gave a sigh of relief, she would have come up with the terrible excuse that she felt ill if it was how she thought. "Marron, can I count on you?" He sighed looking up to the screen.

The blonde was wavering her options, if she didn't go it may risk her job and ruin the plan all itself but if she did go he might think the wrong thing. Marron thought then of the possibilities, if she went she could gain some new side-victims, maybe even get Trunks more lured into her trap. Oh the things she could do, snickering silently she looked back up to the screen. "Yes Mr. Briefs you can most definitely count on me."

Momentarily her heart beat froze when she saw the classic Casanova's trademark grin used in all it's mastery. The icy hot sensation soon washed over her and she returned a blank stare to the monitor. "Ms. Chestnut, I knew I could count on you...no need to change you look fine for the event." He continued talking but Marron set down the holo-ball on the glass table before her and strolled away into the room. "Be ready in five, one of my drivers are coming to your face." and that was the last thing she heard before she heard the long beep.

Her hair tousled to both sides with loose blonde curls resting on her shoulders. Her matte lips set with a slight curve on the side of her mouth. Her cerulean eyes scanned over the picture window her bedroom had which always allowed her soak in the morning and night views of West City. Her quick eyes spotted the sleek white limo with gold and silver rims; she could only guess what she would see in there. The car screamed 'Look at me I'm filthy rich!' she wasn't in the least bit surprised either, the man was worth billions. She took a deep breath, she needed this night to go perfect...no mishaps what-so-ever if she wanted this plan to take full effect.

So with her most seductive smile she made her way out of her apartment and to the sidewalk where the limo parked. The portly man who stood infront of the white limo, held the door handle and Marron watched that same door tentatively. She set her jaw at the sight of her boss, damn him and his looks. That's one of the things that made this whole plan a lot more harder, another was his way with words...but then there are other qualities that give her the advantage. It was like a never-ending game of tug-of-war and right now the rope was on his side.

Marron held her breath glancing at him glaring out of the tinted window as the city lights illuminated his facial features in blue, green and reds. His hair which seemed neatly combed back seemed just a bit disheveled and was slightly brushed away from his face. His suit accentuated him nicely as well, black and white looked pretty damn good on him. His usual tie had expertly been replaced with a black bow tie, she didn't notice it because she took her time to take his strong jaw line and then slowly descending to the protruding bone defining his turned neck, damn attractive men; damn them all to hell!

No normal woman could resist a man like that. His cold blue eyes slid over to hers and collided with hers and slightly gave a glint of appreciation, mostly because of her appearance. Her legs crossed as her eyes averted as far away as possible from his. The tension was at high stakes. Her dress hung on her body and ended shortly mid-thigh. Even if it was strapless and short it left him with an active imagination, unfortunately for him; it wasn't as tight as he had hoped. Her black dress had a sweet-heart neckline with nothing but her collar-bones to decorate her neck. It took a bit to notice her black studs which glinted very slightly in the dim limo lights.

In her hands she held a black clutch with her long red nails digging into them. She could her heart rattling uneasiness, she'd never been so quiet; but this was the beginning process of the plan...she had to deal with the long pauses. Her matte red lips pressed together and she could feel his eyes burning into each inch of her skin. The glances really were inevitable it was her clothing choice which caused it all, but couldn't he be more subtle about it?

All she knew was that two royal-blue orbs were admiring her toned legs and six-inch pumps. Marron couldn't stand the silence and glanced over to her boss, "Mr. Briefs, where exactly are we going." Marron began glancing to the roof. "It's a bit on the glamour side for a business meeting." Marron murmured before her eyes met with his, "Don't you think?" She finalized with a seductive smirk and her head cocked to the side.

Trunks stiffened under her gaze; the rope was on her side now and she was intending on keeping it there. Completely entranced by her aura he forgot the words he was about to say until her stern voice quickly knocked sense into him. "Well we're going to a lounge club...not my kind of thing but that's where the men decided to meet me at, unfortunately." He sighed glancing back down to his watch. "We should be there soon."

Marron sighed silently and quickly felt her breath hitch every time he'd try to meet eyes with her. Of course she quickly avoided. "Y'know we aren't specifically at work you don't have to call me Mr. Briefs." He stated matter-of-factly, "We're friends here right _Marron_?" Marron's eyes widened at how his swift change in his voice. How wonderfully compelling had it sounded when her name's spoken in his voice. She held back a smile and looked down to the ground.

"Right we're friends _Trunks._" Marron stated glancing out of the window again. Glaring at the blonde he felt the car come to its complete stop and Trunks got up from his lounging position.

"Care to join?" He smirked holding out a hand for her. She glared at him and scooted towards the door getting out herself. "Oh okay then." He mumbled rolling his eyes and tailing behind her. Walking in with the man, made more of a scene that she'd hoped immediately she had stolen the glares of old men surrounding her; it made her slightly tense and she felt surprised to feel Trunks' cool breath brush against her ear when he whispered, "Don't mind them, they're always like that when they see a fresh face."

She almost let out a laugh thinking it was the old him, but she had terribly forgotten the boy who became her first love was long gone and replaced with one hell of a guy; whose attitude washes away the illusion. Sitting beside him she watched the older men who looked around their forties watch the CEO sit down. Marron could already feel the uneasiness when she noticed she was the only woman in the table gaining unwanted stares from older, creepier men. Certainly not what she desired at the moment.

The ambient was quite dark, a reddish glow almost with long dark red booths with coffee tables full of liquor filled cups. Damn there wasn't one woman in the room, which really pissed Marron off. The last thing she needed was those men glaring at her. Marron shook her head, she hated these kind of places. She glanced over to the bar and found several men nearly passed out on the floor and being how she was.

A crispy white-haired man watched Marron take her seat licking his lips slightly making the blonde slightly gag at the sight, "Ah Trunks you made it, and who's the lucky lady?" The man sitting opposite to Marron asked which made Marron's face burn in anger.

Panic had arisen and got caught in his chest, "No, no-" Trunks began before Marron cut him off.

"I'd say more unlucky than lucky." The blonde said amusingly making the man burst into laughter and gaining a glare from Trunks. Marron cocked her head to the side and gave an innocent look, "It's only the truth." Marron laughed tossing her hear behind her.

Another old man laughed pointing at Marron with a cigar laying in between his fingers, "You've got a real loud card there Briefs, you'll have to tame it or get a new one." He let out a raspy laugh and slipped the cigar between his lips again. Typical. A man with money who thinks women are just a pitiful object. Marron clenched her fists and glared up to the smoking man and suddenly she could tell where Trunks' chauvinistic attitude had come from.

"No, Richie she's my assistant...we're not like that." Trunks tried to explain, even though those old men didn't seem to think otherwise. Marron sighed and looked over to Trunks and she was really starting to question why she came to this. "I mean why would I go so low." Trunks laughed although no one in the table laughed with him.

One older gentlemen spoke up, "Actually Mr. Briefs, I was about to say she was the best you've done in a while...how lucky for all the available men in this world; looks like a very suitable wife to me." Marron smiled bitterly, scratch that not a gentlemen more like a prick. "What sweetheart, you seem mad...why don't you go bring us men some drinks." The older man said with a wink his mustache raised only slightly above his face.

Marron's eye twitched and Trunks could feel the annoyance radiate off her like a thousand suns. "_Sure_, I'll get you a drink." Marron seethed feeling her patience tick away, "What boss want one too?" Trunks tightened his lip not wanting to set her off, he didn't know her that well she might explode in anger if he said the wrong thing...it was better to keep quiet.

Marron rose from her seat and with her hard-earned money bought the prick the worst drink on the list. Smiling bitterly she held it in her hand as the elder made more sexist remarks and she could spot Trunks' immediate response to the situation. "See that's housewife material." He chuckled before holding out his hand out for the drink. "What would make this better was if you danced for us." He stated winking pulling out a wad of bills. "Now I'm sure Trunks over here doesn't pay you as much now does he?" The old man ask with a sly smile before his hand reached her behind. Marron smirked and with all the gratitude dumped the drink gladly over the mans head.

"I believe you are mistaken my good sir, I don't dance for anyone, nor do I accept being treated like an object." Marron smiled handing the shocked man the empty glass. "I'll be taking my leave." Marron hissed before marching out victoriously, then the slow realization hit her, she had no way of getting home now. Surely Trunks wouldn't help her now that she had practically embarrassed him in front of his business associates. She had too though, they were the most egotistical bunch she's met yet!

Oh Kami...she was a mess.

Sitting on the footsteps of the entrance she sat and waited, maybe she could just flirt her way into getting a ride home? Before she got up and began looking for someone a hand laid on her shoulder making her jump. Looking back she found Trunks with a sorry look on his face. "I'm sorry, they are absolute dicks." He stated sitting beside Marron. "I didn't expect that to happen; they just don't take women that seriously...it's pretty much unavoidable." Trunks sighed.

Marron gritted her teeth and turned the other cheek. "That's dumb, this isn't a patriarchy." Marron snapped tapping her foot against the stone stair case. "He got what he deserved." Marron spat crossing her arms angrily.

Trunks sighed and looked up to the chandelier on the ceiling. "I've got about five minutes to get out of the meeting, I already signed the papers and I don't wanna hear what those tycoons did this weekend...are you with me or not?" Trunks asked looking at the blonde.

Marron groaned, this really was her only way to get home now was it. Anything to get out of this place. _"I'm with you."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>You guys are the best oh my god! Anyway I really loved writing this chapter it was fun hehe, stupid old Ego maniacs...<em>**

**_*I typed the A/N via phone so hehe sorry for any weird Grammar errors in the responses*_**

**_Tiffany7898: I know that scene was to die for. I love love love them flirting and trust me it gets better. Thanks For Reviewing!_**

**_MarronChestnut: Trunks is a retard hahaha, thinking he has Marron wrapped around his finger, really it's the other way around! Thanks For Reviewing_**

**_Becca-VON-infiniti: Ah thank you so much I love your stories so much (and I'm still dying to see more Ava!) Bulma and Marron are little mischievous ones and they've got tons planned. I can't really say what's the reason yet though ;) Trunks doesn't remember her because of that and SEVERAL other reasons which I'm not planning to tap into just yet. Although I cannot blame Trunks the girl has mastered the art of seducing men *shrugs* It's in her aura. Marron's plans I promise will begin to unfold soon but I've got to *insert sebastian the crab from the little mermaid voice* Set the mood. Thanks For Reviewing!_**

**_Joy'sCanvas: I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT! TM supporters are pretty hard to find with all the TP Fanfics out there good to know there are still people who support TrunksxMarron. I tried my absolute best to update quick I guess I did 6 days is good time, Oh and you're new story Beauty is only skin deep is only one word: AMAZING!~ I love it so much I'm itching to know more! Thanks For Reviewing!_**

**_Brii-Chan14: Trunks needs a lesson on women's rights...GO GIRLS! Anyway, CURE FOR THE ITCH WRITTEN BY THE TM LEMON GODDES KINOMI *kowtows* shes so amazing! Thanks For Reviewing!_**

**_HerosReprise: Mar shall not stand for Trunks' disrespect! I promise you at least once Trunks shall wear a dress or atleast put some make up on. Eventually...I tried their first encounter to not be overly cliché and be all like "Love at first sight" because that's a bunch of bull sometimes. That note is pretty damn important all of y'all better remember it! Thanks For Reviewing!_**

**_THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME FEEDBACK! I have some grammar errors which I do intend on fixing very very soon DO NOT FRET but for now we shall all blame Garlic Jr and the Pilaf Gang for these undortunate mistakes. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did... Thanks for reading!_**


	5. Casanova VS Charmer

**_How To Be A Heartbreaker_**

**_ Chapter 5: Casanova VS. Charmer_**

**_A/N: This chapter is what I like to call - Playful._**

* * *

><p>"I <em>refuse<em>."

"Come on why, this is only a favor I ask of you!"

"Because, I don't want make you a sandwich!"

Yes, Marron Chestnut and Trunks Briefs have argued over the same topic for about twenty minutes now. Marron believed it was absolutely ridiculous for him to ask her such a question, what did she look like...a cook? Trunks was pretty mad since he wasn't getting what he wanted. "Come on Ms. Chestnut." He looked up to Marron with a puppy eyes, but Marron refused. "Fine be that way!" Trunks snapped which made Marron smiled in delight, "Then just _fetch_ me a sandwich down the street." He ordered sliding a paper of what he wanted.

Marron reluctantly took the paper off his hand and glared at him storming away to the elevator before she did he caught sight of her behind smirking slightly as she walked away. She was fuming as she stepped into that damned elevator. Why did she let him do that! Well, at least she doesn't have to make it. She leaned against the elevators wall holding the order on her two fingers as she watched the view of West City in all it's glory. The most prominent city in the world; well she could definitely see it. The streets were practically buzzing with people.

When she arrived to the lobby she grumbled taking the order in a clenched fist and walked about six blocks, or more...she didn't keep count really. Trunks really wasn't someone you can simply be reasonable with, God he was like a spoiled little brat! Marron clenched her order in her fists before stopping at the small coffee shop in the corner of the streets. It was quiet, and pretty bland as well. Strolling in, an elder woman looked up and eyed Marron following by a generous smile.

The woman tied a white apron around her waist not even looking at her, "Mr. Briefs, isn't it?" She sighed cocking her head to the side her bun getting a bit more disheveled. Marron nodded with a bit of suspicion in her cerulean blue eyes. The woman gave a sympathetic grin as Marron dropped the paper on the counter. "My, my, are you his new assistant?" The elderly woman asked while reading the order.

Marron nodded, "Yes Ma'am...ah this is his order." She murmured pointing at the paper.

The woman began preparing whatever it was her boss had ordered, while at it Marron had watched her tentatively. She seemed no older than Sixty years old with several small wrinkles adorning the corners of her face. "Ah, Bulma picked you aren't I right?" Marron glared at her nodding slowly. She sighed as she continued to cook, "Trunks is a complicated mess." She stated preparing a white styrofoam box as she churned up her nose creating ten times more wrinkles. "Take care of him, please." The white-haired woman stated pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose handing her the box.

Marron grabbed the styrofoam box and rummaged through her purse, "M-Miss why are you telling me this?" She asked while searching for her wallet. The older woman grinned softly grabbing her hand. "W-Wha-" Marron began with a questioning look.

"No need Marron...just please, watch for him." She stated and Marron just glanced at her in utter disbelief. How did she know her name?! Better question, why must she care for Trunks. "Make sure he eats well, and...and...don't let him get into anything risky." She stammered pushing Marron out of the door. The blonde whipped her head back as the elderly woman shut the door. What did she have to do with Trunks, and how did she know her name?

The blue-eyed girl shook her head feeling a headache coming on from trying to decipher the weird events. She stormed through the streets and looked back down to her silver watch, her eyes almost bulging out of her skull. His next meeting was in five minutes and she's supposed to get there soon to remind him! Believe it or not he's a very forgetful person. Through the middle of a cross walks she began to sprint towards Capsule Corporation, and at times like this she was wondering why she didn't take a taxi.

She tried to balance on her six-inch heels as she darted at maximum speed, "Gah, Bulma will kill me!" She screamed before bumping into a set of bricks. Marron looked up and jumped, oh so those weren't bricks...it was just Trunks, damn. Marron looked down to the floor as he forced her to look at him. She glanced over to his wrist hearing his impatient tapping of his foot. "H-Hello" Marron began

"You're late." He snapped cutting her off before snatching the bag from her and walking towards the building. "Come now, we have a meeting to attend." He called over his shoulder walking into Capsule Corp. Marron could feel her blood boiling, what a spoiled brat, where was her thank you?! She stubbornly followed him into the elevator leaning against the glass window. Trunks paid no attention to her but was reading a note that was left on the styrofoam box.

He felt Marron's eyes observing him so he quickly shot a glare at her, "What's that?" She asked. Trunks just kept his glare 'a la Vegeta style' towards her making her look away. "Never mind then." The blonde muttered under her breath. Marron glared over to the lavender-haired man who seemed too concentrated on the note rather than her. "Why are you acting like such a brat." Marron hissed silently before receiving another glare from Trunks.

"What did you say?" He said raising his voice just a bit more than usual which made Marron only slightly a bit uncomfortable at the sudden change of ambient. Merely seconds ago it had been nothing but child's play...what is all this! Even though her mind told her to stand down and be quiet her gut went the other way and with all the defiance and pride she had she dared to speak

"Brat, that's B-R-A-T!" now she had stuck her foot too deep into her mouth. God it was scary how his face scrunched up angrily he looked like he was about to kill her.

"I'm _not_ a brat!" He shouted and Marron suddenly stifled a laugh...was this really happening. This seemed like something two little kids would be doing. "You're stupid." He hissed defiantly crossing his arms looking away. Trunks quickly began to wonder why he was acting this way, almost as if his eight-year old self unleashed out of his cage. He looked away from her with his nose turned towards the roof.

"You're such a kid."

* * *

><p>Coming back from the meeting wasn't the most pleasant of conversation. Apparently Trunks messed up his presentation and blamed it all on his 'ditzy, dumb, blonde assistant' and believe it or not he got quite the earful from Marron. He even got yanked by the ear into his office. After several yelps of pain Marron decided it was best to let go of Trunks' ear before she ripped it off.<p>

Holding his ear in pain he looked over to Marron his eyes watering up just a bit, that ear-yanking really brought back painful memories of being terribly scolded by his mother...he really did not want to relive any of those memories again. "I-I'm sorry Ms. Chestnut it won't happen again!" What kind of pathetic waste was he becoming into. He's really softened up too, father was right...he needed more training time.

"Now listen, you've got some documents to sign so I'll leave you to that." Marron told him sternly and quickly changed her tone of her voice, "Oh sir is your ditzy blonde forgetting something?" She mocked making him look down in shame, he shouldn't have blamed her for something she didn't do. "Mr. Briefs this was entirely your fault, I _gave_ you those papers you irresponsible, spoiled little..." Marron immediately stopped looking over to him completely changing her demeanor.

"Nevermind." Trunks cocked his head to the side watching her personality take a switch. He'd been so mad at her he hadn't notice she wore a shorter skirt than usual which really made him wonder what it was like beneath them. He shook aside those thoughts when he looked up finding Marron's eyes. He licked his lips but quickly turned away, he was still wondering..._How the hell was he supposed to get her in his bed_. Marron was such a complex girl sending him seductive vibes one minute and the next she just showed complete disinterest.

Right now he could see everything reflect off her eyes, and yet somehow...he didn't understand. Her glanced down at her hands which made her lean against the desk to glance at him. Trunks looked over to Marron's half-lidded cerulean eyes completely entranced by them and suddenly she smirked flicking him in the forehead. "Stupid." She murmured slightly before walking away

_"W-What?!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>That lady knows more than you think hm... Marron is getting interesting isn't she ah~ what a complicated little mess she is. Gah I loved that ending *squeals*<em>**

**_Joy's Canvas: Ah don't worry about that, it'll all unfold slowly...let's just say Trunks had done something very terrible. Marron is really independent here and y'know some old men are sleazy (I know a few) Thanks For Reviewing! _**

**_Tiffany7898: Chica you are so spoiled, I tell you everything! Thanks For Reviewing! _**

**_MarronChestnut: Trunks is practically being taught by those old perverts (Lmao wow I can't imagine how he'd turn out) Trunks is basically just equally as creepy...y'know 'cept the fact that he's young and clearly more attractive than those old men lol, Thanks for Reviewing!_**

**_Brii-Chan14: Trunks does not act like that in front of his mother...he knows he'll die if he disrespect her...she's the only woman she treats as equal. Yeah he's basically going to be a sexist dick throughout the majority of the story aha. Thanks For Reviewing! _**

**_CookieFlame: Aha, most likely who knows maybe luck goes his way after all... Thanks For Reviewing!_**

**_HerosReprise: Well someone said it! I may or may not have incorporated my feelings towards the subject into Marron...(I totally did) Yes indeed, that was some expensive liquor too! Probably the comparison, Trunks is the protege of these money-bags. (Yes, there will most definitely be lemons *Smirk*) Thanks For Reviewing! _**

**_Becca-VON-Infiniti: Thank you so much I'm glad you're liking how I portray her! I'm also very (very very very) happy you're liking this story, when I got your review I might have squealed and jumped around a bit too. I really love how I'm writing her in this story too, I don't know something about being driven just makes it easier to write. Thanks For Reviewing! _**

**_Thanks For that AWESOME feedback you guys! I love when I hear what you thought (hehe) Anywho~ I blame Mr. Satan for the grammar mistakes ^^ (I swear I'm fixing them!) Thanks For Reading!_**


	6. Let The Games Begin

** How To Be A Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 6: **_Let The Games Begin_

**A/N:** _Here we go, the beginning of the end. __  
><em>

* * *

><p>Marron was just about done with Trunks. Her cup has overflowed with angst and she was absolutely positive, she was ready to punch him in the lip. Marron do this, Marron do that. Kami, he was probably the most needy person she's ever met. He couldn't do <em>one<em> thing himself, it was absolutely ridiculous. The blonde huffed heavily as she flipped through the copies of his contracts. She groaned as her cerulean eyes fixated on the tiny-sized letters. She could see now why her boss wore glasses.

She held her cold plastic cup which was expertly decorated with whipped cream and caramel drizzle on the top. She closed her eyes and sucked on the green straw. She hoped nothing would interrupt her much calm aura. The smell of cinnamon swirled into through the room as her lit candle had finally took effect. She separated her lips from the straw as she let the strong cold caramel taste linger on her taste buds.

She looked over to the sleek sliver computer finding several incoming emails about some strange occurrence in the lower levels of Capsule Corp. Marron groaned as she tossed a look over to the holo-ball then back to the computer which was practically flooded now. "Oh Kami, what the hell..." The blonde murmured sliding her fingers across the trackpad as she read the messages.

Biting her nude colored lips she glanced over to the holo-ball and picked it up with two delicate fingers and unleashed the holographic screen once more, her finger clicked on the voice call button and be greeted by his cocky little smile. "Ah Ms. Chestnut, what is it?" His voice laced with a subtle tone of flirt that made her smirk slightly. "So tell me, what's the issue..." He asked more sternly seeing his flirty attempts didn't change her demeanor.

Marron tugged her white-collared button up. "They are having issues in the lower compartments...I suggest you see to it Mr. Briefs, before it gets out of hand." She replied cooly. Trunks' eyes widened as he abruptly got up from his seat and quickly clicked off the call. Marron looked at the holographic screen with her eyes wide. "What's wrong with him..." She muttered pushing hair off her face. Immediately her office door swung open and a very panicked Trunks came in and grabbed her arm yanking her outside. "Hey!" She shouted as he pulled her along ever so easily.

"Ms. Chestnut, I have no time to explain but you need to come along with me right now." He nearly hissed, probably from the panic as he pulled her in the elevator and clicked the lowest level. "It's a good thing you had told me now, or something terrible might of happened." He sighed.

Marron tilted her face to the side as she leaned her back against the metallic wall. "But why do I have to come along?" She pouted with her arms folded neatly across her chest. "It's not like I have to do anything important here."

"All my assistants have to come in important matters, like this." He explained as the heat swarmed the elevator. "It's a matter of time something happened honestly, we're always having this kinds of situations." He sighed obviously annoyed. Trunks tugged his tie as the elevator doors opened and a blast of sweat and heat hit them.

With her lip turned upward she began to walk forward avoiding the splashes and electric shocks coming throughout the walls and grounds. "What are we even doing here." She murmured walking in front of him. "Is there anything even wrong here?"

Trunks sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, then his eyes widened as he quickly his hand tightly around her forearm as he pulled her next him as she crashed into his chest. She looked up meekly and squinted her eyes at him. "Watch your step, you almost fell into one of the heat chambers." He said as he parted her from him, feeling a bit giddy over the closeness. Her blue eyes darted over to him as she smirked slightly. "Come now, we don't have time to waste I've got important matters to get to."

Marron scoffed meekly as she made her way to the lower level reluctantly playing with a strand of her hair, not adding much attention to the Demi-Saiyan who had began to call her to follow him. He ended up at a large machine unit and with every step the dynamic duo made the more attention they gained by everyone. The girls all swooning over the highly attractive Trunks Briefs and all the males trying to capture the Femme Fatale's attention with cat-calls and flirts

To Trunks' surprise, it bothered him greatly they did that. He could feel the small twinge of jealousy sparking inside of him and he didn't know why. Although Trunks betrayed his strange feelings and continued to walk to the machinery. Apparently this is where the Capsule Corp server was and it just so happened that it crashed. Trunks seemed to be panicking more than usual over the situation.

After several long minutes of checking the server, and ignoring nearly half the smart and probably well thought out comments he made. Trunks walked back to her and handed her a large wad of paper. "What the hell?" Marron groaned looking at him.

"Paperwork, hopefully you listened to me." Trunks mused as he walked into the elevator and yanked her inside pressing the button. "There's gonna be lot's of those."

* * *

><p><em>Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. <em>

The blonde let out an annoyed grunt. The annoying ticking Trunks' watch made was unneccessary in her opinion. She'd been in this elevator for way to long. She couldn't believe it. Stuck underground, ten, fifteen, twenty feet with the most arrogant and sleazy CEO in possibly the entire world. It was hot, and she was on the verge of punching his lip. He was complaining too much for her liking and honestly she wasn't in the mood to hearing her spoon-fed boss whine. Trunks on the other hand felt annoyed of Marron's stoic demeanor. He was wondering why she was being so serious, and not even showing a slight complaining of the extreme temperatures there were underground.

"If it's so damn hot, then just take off your shirt. It's not like the entire Capsule Corp workforce will be looking at you." She groaned and leaned against metal wall. The CEO slightly felt his cheeks burn as he slightly smirked at her. "Don't get any wrong ideas, I just want you to shut up already." She joked as she leaned her now sweaty back against the wall sighing loudly.

Trunks smiled as he began to unbutton his shirt while looking at her, then slowly slid it off. "It's hot, in more than one way." He mused as he banged the back of his head against the metal wall. He enjoyed the subtle attention Marron was giving him when he had taken off his shirt. From all his experiences, he knew no woman could resist the all natural muscular frame of a man. It helped if you were attractive too. "So, how about you?"

She began to laugh and shook her head, "Ah but we're at a workplace." She chided playfully. The heat had really gotten to her, her eyes glued to him like bees to honey. She didn't know if the heat was making her cheeks flare up or him. Possibly both.

"Like what you see Blondie?" He chuckled throatily as she looked him up and down. "You look a bit flustered." He laughed a bit louder and all Marron could do was watch how his body moved. She blinked and looked up to the almost inhumanly bodied man, damn...no wonder Cheryl said she'd need luck on her side. The blonde shook her head as she licked her somewhat dry lips. He poked her stomach and smirked mischievously. "Your turn."

Marron scoffed and he arched a brow, already slightly tugging at her shirt. Her cheeks almost immediately felt like they're set on fire, as if she'd give a peek of her body to _him. _"N-No, what the Hell..." Marron murmured hugging herself protectively as her cold blue eyes looked over to him.

"Y'know, your lucky I don't think with my dick." He joked once more and sitting up from his leaning position. "If I had, you'd probably have no clothes on at the moment."

The blonde scoffed and looked to the side. "You believe I'm that easy?" Marron inquired, "You've got another thing coming Mr. Briefs." She laughed a bit arrogantly. She leaned forward, her azure eyes flickering playfully as she smirked. A generous amount of her cleavage now hung from her shirt from her slow pace of unbuttoning. "Or...do you think differently." She tilted her face as he slightly flinched, it was like some sort of power took over her. Sudden seductiveness one moment, and the other was just annoyed nature. What was she?

"I can get anyone." He stated ever-so confidently with a Vegeta-like grin on his face. "So come on and test the waters, I'm more than happy to oblige." He said looking over to her with his hands placed firmly on her behind. Her eye twitched slightly but she hadn't said anything..._yet. _If he wanted to play dirty, she'll play as well.

One cool finger trailed down his neck and down his shoulder. "Yes," She began as she smiled slightly, "Anyone...but me." She responded ever so cooly with a threatening Eighteen-like glare.

Trunks smirked as his messy lavender locks shook with his head, "Don't test me Marron, I am a _very _determined person." He said seething a bit through his teeth as he leaned back on the wall with a ever-so cocky grin, that it made you want to smack him in the face; or kiss him...there really was no in between.

Marron laughed, feeling a bit funny on how he said her name. "You and I," She began giggling a bit as she leaned closer to him with her body pressing a bit on his, "both know that's not is never happening." Her puffy lips curled into a grin as her eyes glittered in sheer confidence.

The demi-saiyan laughed, "Oh really." His hands immediately shot out to grab hers as his arms hoisted her on his lap having her inches away from his face. "Still sure about that?"

Two cerulean eyes blinked ever so softly at him. "Oh, I am absolutely positive." She cooed as a cool finger trailed down his chest as she put the look she had worked on for years on him. It was that one seductive look that got any man who fell upon it. But he was already more than caught in her little web, ah but what a sneaky little bug he was finding and weaving his way out of her sticky webs she made to come and attack.

A hand rested on the small of her back as his back began to lean forward. "Wanna know something you don't." He chuckled as she nodded suspiciously. His two well-built arms had pinned her against the wall while still sitting on the ground. "Just like my two parents, I have an entrancing charisma and a never-ending determination. There is nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing in this world that can keep me from obtaining any goal I set for myself; and you can more than likely guess who's my next goal." He licked his lips a bit as Marron smirked under him.

"Ah, you purple-haired airhead, you won't ever bed me." She laughed, "No man has ever bedded me in fact." She continued laughing as she was now the one who pinned him against the ground after regaining her strength, "I bed them."

Trunks laughed once more and ran a hand through his hair, "I try to keep optimistic, and if I say I'm doing something...I don't care how long it takes, I'll achieve that main goal."

The blonde tossed her face to the side and slightly rolled her eyes, "Keep on your lustful dreams Mr. Briefs, this ego is simply a major delusion of yours." She murmured. This was it, head to head with the Casanova. It's now or never to see who's the one who dominates the other and Marron wasn't giving up just yet.

"You deny too quickly sweetheart." He pulled her closer as his fingers tipped her chin upward to force her to look into his eyes, "Have you ever met anyone as determined as me, most likely not." He smirked, "That's because..." He began as he harshly pinned her against the ground. "I'm a determined asshole."

Marron nodded, "Yes, Asshole is one way to put it." She stated, "But your determination will wear thin with me."

Trunks growled angrily and held her tighter against the ground, "Your determination compared to mine is like a grain of sand, compared to all the beaches and ocean-floors in the world."

Marron leaned closer nose-to-nose to him, "All talk, no bite." She smirked seductively, "Besides, I only date real men."

The CEO blinked amazed and shook his head, "I am a man." He protested as he held her tighter against the ground leaning closer to her small frame.

"Oh really, a real man wouldn't use force...he would be patient." Her blue-eyes flickered in joy as she let realization hit him.

Trunks sat up and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at him, "A real man would not sit and wait like a child would await for candy, if a man wants that candy he's getting that candy." He growled folding his arms as he glared her down angrily, noticing the slight flustered look on her face that she more than obviously tried to hide from him. She leaned forward and he immediately jumped at the sight.

Her cool fingers made the finest circles on his chin that each touch ghosted a chill on his spine. He felt his words entangle with his tongue and throat, what was up with him? One nicely manicured finger tipped his face to hers as she leaned closer with the smallest and most devilish grin in the world, if he wasn't more attracted to her now then he didn't know. "I'll say it nice and slow, capture every word I tell you...got it Mr. Briefs?" He would have listened but he'd been distracted by how exaggerated her lips were moving, almost teasing him. "A real man lures the woman, he doesn't use his brawn."

Trunks blinked at the blonde who had flooded his thoughts from her cool mysterious character, he saw she wasn't any easy to manage with. Force normally got the girl, apparently she was different. He thought girls liked those overly cocky, confident filled assholes. Failure was something Trunks was never used to, nor did he accept to give in to such a thing. So he must use his fathers tactical genes to devise the utmost perfect of plans to get in her pants before the end of the month. "You must understand Marron you are partially right, but you and I both know the art of seduction takes more than just setting lure traps." He chuckled, "That's a fools way to get a girl."

Once more, he was right. Marron had to admit she tried to turn off the somewhat charming trance he set off. But, what had the he had planned was beyond her comprehension, although...it was interesting. This little game amused her in a way, and Trunks was already a very complex character as it...seeing this just made everything more interesting. "Look, Mr. Briefs but don't touch." She teased as the elevator doors

_Let The Games Begin._

* * *

><p><strong>Another update! Little announcements for all you Trunks x Marron fans! I started a new M.TM Story that I'd more than anything LOVE for you to check out called Bonded Bloods and please check out Sickeningly Beautiful a Collab between me and Tiffany7898 which is on her profile! This chapter was pretty much based of an RP I made on twitter, and there are some other scenes I plan to include in other situations, a little to soon to just bring everything in!**

**HerosReprise: This woman knows things none of us knows mehehehe! Marron knows what she's doing she's going to set him right! Kinda got the coffee idea from this Drama called Protect The Boss (totally doesn't remind me of Trumar.) Thanks For Reviewing!**

**MarronChestnut: That old lady, well hm, you'll see soon enough! Aha, glad that it was in a sort of way relatable. Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Brii-Chan14: Trunks *le gasp* apologized?! Trunks is kind of a confused mess at the moment but starting now...the games have begun...oi! Thanks For Reviewing!**

**xHannieC: Ahh! Thank you so much for reviewing, it's okay you forget though hehe. Lot's of stuff happens before they decide to get together, mentally mostly...maybe a bit physically if ya know what I mean ;). I try to be funny as much as possible, hopefully it's working because I'm not that amusing lol. Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Aha so thanks for the awesome feedback guys! All grammar/spelling errors that are not in my responses I blame on Master Roshi. Constructive Critique is much welcome. I hope you enjoyed, and if you can please drop a review! Thanks For Reading!**


	7. Step 1: Setting The Traps

** How To Be A Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 7: **_Step 1: Setting The Traps__  
><em>

**A/N:** A awesomely awesome Marron and my awesomely awesome OC's._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sitting in a coffee-house were five women. One blonde, one brunette, one redhead, one with ombre hair and the other with pink hair. Each with their own cold frapped coffees as they discussed the same topic, well specifically person. The multi billionaire CEO heart-throb, Trunks Ouji Briefs. What was even better is that each and every one of these girls are his exes. Aria Hamilton, the red-head dated him for three months before he ultimately dumped her in front of her own family on his birthday. Artemis Copperfield, the brunette dated him for four months and he broke it off after he found out she had supplied herself with her own money...he said that no girl can work for her own. Cheryl Eberlee, the ombre haired girl with a spunky attitude dumped him after seeing he was two-timing her with Dahlia Clark, the pink haired girl who has a successful modeling career along side Cheryl.<p>

These five women had a plan for vengeance against Trunks, and the only one to successfully fulfill the plan was Marron Chestnut. All these women had one goal in common, they have all been hurt by that purple-haired demon, Trunks. Cheryl had rounded up the women telling them all about the brilliant plan that was already in motion. "Alright ladies settle down we must tell our lovely Marron of the plan we have, hm?" Cheryl stated setting down the cup. "Now Marron...I'm sure you're familiar with all of us, we've all had our shot in tabloids with that bastard."

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I've heard countless news articles talk about you." She said sheepishly as she began to drink out of her straw eyeing the women intently. She felt Dahlia's eyes linger on her and immediately switch away to Cheryl.

"Well, we...have a plan." Artemis chimed in as the other women snapped their heads towards her a bit angrily.

"Artemis were you the one to explain the plan!" Cheryl snapped as Artemis looked down embarrassingly. "Sorry about that...anyway the plan sounds quite simple, but it really isn't." She stated looking over to Dahlia who was too busy looking down to her perfectly manicured nails, with a bored arrogant expression on her face. Cheryl's brow twitched as she coughed loudly, "Dahlia!"

The pink-haired model blinked and looked up, "Oh yeah, well the plan itself is to make Trunks fall for you." She explained, "But to break his heart, well there is the difficult part." She stated biting her lip, "Trunks has several tactics you must know..if you don't take precaution you will find yourself in his bed, and that's not where the plan's meant to head anyway."

Aria, the most quiet one there handed her a journal. "These are all the ways Trunks normally flirts with girls, we've all composed this journal based on our experiences with him...since you work with him you already know how much of a sexist bastard he truly is. So no need to warn you about that."

Cheryl began to rummage threw her purse and slid a paper over to Marron. "Now, Marron...this is an invitation to an all-exclusive party at Son Goten's night club, Galaxy...one of the most prestigious clubs in all of West City, and I've made you an invitation." She smirked proud of her amazing infringement skills. "The plan is to go to this club, find Trunks...from there you'll have to get him in through that mysterious girl attitude. Get him to follow you around, I'm sure you know how to do that." Cheryl laughed, "But anyway when you finally reveal yourself, he should act shocked, and if he goes with a date..."

Artemis smirked, "You get his attention in every way possible, subtly and classily...you'll see the girl grow infuriated as she desperately tries to get his attention...it'll be amusing." She chuckled.

Dahlia looked over to Marron blinking slowly with an unchanged expression on her face, "We're going to get you all pampered up, make him fall for you and you at your most alluring." She smiled twirling a piece of Marron's blonde hair in her finger. "So pretty." She murmured, "This will work."

Cheryl looked over to the blonde with hope in her oceanic-blue eyes. "So...Marron," She began with a smile, "You in?"

Marron smiled at them, and with the most sneaky looking smirk she nodded, "I'm in."

* * *

><p>The five women have dragged Marron along in every direction possible. Up, down, hell even sideways! Marron currently was in some high-end store's dressing room sporting a tight black dress ending mid-thigh with three transparent lines circling her waist with a thin black line separating each transparent section. The dress' had an illusion neckline in a trapezoid with an even smaller trapezoid merged with the larger one which showed a generous amount of cleavage and collar-bones, but it's straps matched the black felt fabric.<p>

She walked out and Artemis applauded, "I like this one, suits her physique." She stated as she pushed her bangs away from her face.

Cheryl nodded, "It's true you're a natural beauty." She stated circling around her. Her fingers examining every edge of the dress "It's perfect." Cheryl looked over to Dahlia who was glaring daggers at Marron and let out a fake smile as she looked away from the pink-haired girl. "I've got the perfect shoes for it too!" Cheryl exclaimed.

Marron grinned as Artemis pushed a few bangs away from her face and looked at her face and clicked her tongue. "I know exactly what to do." She smiled sweetly and tucked the hair behind her ear. "Make up is my speciality."

Aria nodded, "It's true, she does wonders to faces." The red-head giggled.

Cheryl's blue eyes slid across the room as she cleared her throat. "Already ladies...you know what to do." The spunky ombre-haired girl spoke aloud with a smile. "Plan break the asshole's heart, now into motion!" She yelled out enthusiastically as all the other women fisted the air yelling with Cheryl, "Yeah!"

...

Marron was sitting in the edge of queen-sized bed with the same dress she bought from earlier. Three-hundred and fifty Zeni alone! It felt comfortable being in such expensive dress. Behind her was a busied Aria with an extremely hot curling-iron and bottle of hairspray which to Marron let out a very strong smell; and each strand she could hear the hot sizzle sound emit from her hair coming in contact with that iron. On her feet she wore black, six-inch pumps which she was more than used to and what a coincidence that Cheryl had the same shoe-size as her.

Dahlia had given her some of her expensive jewelry she doesn't bother using anymore. A golden ring with a black rose shining brightly under the chandelier-lit room and two golden studs to decorate her ears. To finish it all off Marron got her rose-gold watch and quickly put it on. Hair and make-up was obviously the last thing on her list. "He likes girls with a mysterious vibe...y'know those girls that you just want to find out more about." Artemis began as she applied a slightly winged eyeliner to Marron's eyelids. "Thus why I'm giving you some smoky eye." She murmured as she dabbed some silver above the black eye-shadow. "But with a slight arch...just to set out that vibe." She murmured.

Artemis whipped around as Cheryl handed her the mascara. "So Marron, you know what to do...right?" Cheryl asked leaning her hands on her knees. Marron looked up and smiled as she nodded, but was immediately chided from Artemis to keep still as she applied luxurious layers of mascara to her eyelashes.

"Yes." Marron said a bit stiffly trying not to move, "I'm going to go in...lure him to me and make him fall for me, doesn't seem that difficult; but then again this is Trunks we're speaking of." Marron murmured as Artemis held her chin tightly.

Artemis grabbed the red-lipstick and motioned with her lips what she should do. "Correct." Cheryl stated as she watched Artemis apply the lipstick, "Although, you should know...Trunks is more than likely going to bring a date." She began as Marron rubbed her lips together while Artemis searched for the red lip-gloss and made the same motion again, "You need to get him to drop interest in that girl and come to you." Cheryl stated as she watched the brush go against Marron's lips.

Aria tightened her last curl and added abundant amounts of hairspray, "Looks good." Aria stated and handed her a perfume. "Here spray this on, he can't resist any girl wearing this." Aria winked tilting her face to the side as her bun became slightly undone.

Marron looked down to the bottle and read aloud to herself, "Coco Chanel Mademoiselle..." She stated spraying the strong floral perfume on her pulses, the top of her neck, her wrists and her chest.

Cheryl smelled the air and smiled, "Smells good, I use to wear that perfume all the time around him...got me some pretty good sex too." Cheryl laughed leaning against the wall watching Marron squirm with sudden blush on her cheeks. "Right...don't let him lead you to that point."

Marron sighed, "I know I can't, or else he wins." She murmured rubbing the back of her head getting a whack for Aria.

"Don't do that I just finished your hair!" Aria scolded fixing it once again.

Cheryl leaned closer to her, "What do you mean, _he wins?_" Marron looked up to the fiery-haired woman and grinned.

"Ah well, you see his mother and him made this bet...if he loses he has to cross dress for an entire day and flirt with a hobo...don't look at me I didn't come up with that." She laughed as Cheryl smirked. "The bet itself is that if under a month he doesn't have sex with me he loses, if he does...he gets two weeks to skip work."

The woman laughed and Dahlia spoke up, "Then we won't let him win, right girls?"

"Right!"

* * *

><p>GALAXY<p>

Marron breathed heavily, her hair and make up was on point and honestly she felt like a queen. Now let's see if she can act like one. Taking one long stride a time as her cerulean eyes scanned the dark club with a repeated thumping noise from the beat of the stereo. The thick aroma of alcohol lingered in the room as she watched bodies mesh together under the strobe lights. Marron immediately caught sight of her lavender-haired boss with his arm slung around a porcelain skinned girl with much more enhanced endowments than her, and luscious pink hair and green eyes. A tight tube dress glistening with every light that flashed.

She could feel the slight jealousy settle in as she saw her curvy figure. Although that entire outfit screamed un-classy and that was just what she needed. Idly striding past their booth she side-glared Trunks which immediately caught his attention. He watched her long legs stroll expertly down to the dance floor and lost sight of her. The girl beside him immediately took notice and frowned as she pressed her chest against his arm. "Wanna dance?"

Trunks smirked and got up, "What's got you into such a mood Gemini." He asked as the green-eyed woman's lips curled into a smile.

"Let's just say...I want your eyes on _me_." Gemini cooed pressing her ultimate power against men right in Trunks' face...her boobs. Ah yes, the one thing women loved to use against him...their bodies. But little did she know that he would be chasing after the mystery girl who only caught his attention by her aura. "Got it." She breathed with her emerald eyes looking into his.

"Got it." He smirked eagerly yanking her into the dance floor. Even though she was already grinding against him, her eyes shut with her mouth open slightly he paid no notion to it. He simply slipped away from her and handed her to the only man in the club he _knew _would enjoy this. Goten Son. With a sorry look he handed the pink-haired girl over to him and proceeded to walk over to where he caught the Blonde.

His lips curled into a successful smirk as he saw her, and my God that woman looked smashing from behind. Licking his lips slightly he pulled her from behind, mistakenly cupping her chest as he yanked her to his chest. The dark blush creeped among the blonde's face panicking slightly as his hands wandered down to her hip bones feeling what was already known to her as a man's erection against her behind. Her cheeks were already flushing deep red how much more could she take?But she had to keep the act up if she wanted to have him right where she wanted him, right? He pressed his lips and whispered into her ear, his breath lingered with alcohol...most likely Vodka or Jack Daniels. Marron was to flustered to tell at this point. She closed her eyes slightly with a little smirk on her face as she locked her arms behind his neck, still he hadn't noticed who she was...everything was going great! That was until he had turned her around with the black concrete wall right behind her.

Immediately his lazily hung eyes, with a lip bit in pleasure had widened and released. He couldn't believe it and Kami was he attracted to her even more now. His nose, had picked up that perfume strongly lingering on her and her blue eyes mysteriously set with a dark red lingering in her cheeks as she smiled slightly. Those lips looked like the most kissable thing in the planet, he didn't even care how polished they look. But still his brain had ground gears as he tried to understand...this was...this was...

_"M-Marron!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AHA! <em>Trunks you've been caught! Who else is getting some vibes from this Gemini. By the way all of these OC's I've used in the past stories (and what's funnier is that they are almost all paired up with Trunks.) They are like an angry mob of Ex-Girlfriends looking for revenge...doesn't this sound like the plot of The Other Woman...and YAY GOTEN! Anyway, guys you should most definitely go check out these two fanfics that are both Trumar! No Strings Attached by Tiffany 7898 & Z-Warrior in 20 Steps by akanenoyuki089**

**Review Responses!**

**Tiffany7898: YAS! I knew you needed that elevator stuff. You'll see more of that as time comes! Thanks For Reviewing! :)**

**Brii-Chan14: Bri, I only saw like two calm down lool. Drunk off the booty you shall find him soon. OHHH that will be fun hah...(and the hangover will be fun too.) Thanks For Reviewing! :)**

**emilyoliver113: I do too, Marron's awesome...let's just hope Trunks doesn't foil her little plans aha. Thanks For Reviewing! :)**

**HerosReprise: Trumar power! Determined and Confident always leads to that kind of sex with a Saiyan soooo *laughs* (no but have you seen the B/V lemons?) and I shall look into that request ;). Seduce and Resisting will be fun, although Marron has some more luck on her side because of his angry mob of Ex-Girlfriends. Ah but yes, Trunks will most definitely do the impossible to get in her pants. In my opinion, Marron's goal is actually much easier, Marron can resist Trunks very easily but of course getting a horn dog Saiyan to fall in love...is also difficult. Time can only tell! Thanks For Reviewing! :)**

**THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS EVERYBODY! I'm trying to update much more often my stories because I know you guys love when I do that. Anyway, constructive critique and responses to anything you liked/didn't like about this chapter are welcome in the lovely review box below! So pretty please with a cherry on top tell me what you think (I sound like I'm begging haha) Anyway, all grammar mistakes are blamed on Gemini. **

**Hope you Enjoyed!**


	8. Step 2: Confusing Him

**How To Be A Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 8: **Step 2: Confusing Him

A/N: This chapter is after the events of Chapter 7!

* * *

><p><em>"M-Marron?!"<em>

The blonde couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she inched closer now finding his utter confidence deplete quickly and her's gain in rapid speeds. Quite the land slide, right? With the tips Cheryl had given her, she was sure to succeed...well at least this round. Marron expertly twirled her hair around her finger and smiled seductively as her hand traveled down his waist. Once again a seducing aura unleashed from within her. "Ah, what's wrong Mr. Briefs- ah wait we aren't at work...I keep forgetting." She laughed softly flashing a smile you'd only see in the movies, innocent and pure...yet something to it was obviously not right.

He simply blinked as she drew closer to him with a hand on his chest, Cheryl knew a lot of Trunks' weak spots. One of them were the faint kisses you could give him...he'd be totally stifled by the faint brush of the lips that you'd feel him tremble. What girl didn't like making a guy tremble from a kiss? Especially your kisses. Although in specific around the neck, Cheryl said that's where he'd melt, especially if you know how to of course the kisses had to wait for a later time.

Even though...right now would be the absolute best time to press her currently luxurious lips against his. Have his lips mess up her lipstick. As great as that sounded, given from what his exes had told her from their kissing experiences with him, she couldn't give in to kisses just yet...it's too soon. So, she ran her finger against his neck with her lashes batting expertly with one damp tongue darting to the side and running across her lips. "So, anything you'd like to say to me?"

She was definitely full of spunk, an expert at seducing, she knew what she was doing...maybe he can let her guard down kiss her and take her down right there. But a small voice told him he wouldn't be able to...but being optimistic, he ignored it. "I must say Marron..." He murmured leaning forward to her somewhat submissive looks. "You look," He began tipping her chin upward with a curl on his lips as he leaned closer to her face till their noses kissed. "Ravishing." He said his thumb grazing on her chin softly.

Marron's breath shortened, this wasn't good...had the heartbreak-_ee_ trapped the heartbreaker in his own little web? How can this be? She had so perfectly devised this step by step plan too! This was only expected he was just like her, he knew how to manipulate the opposite gender into doing what he wanted...but she knew how to as well, and resist. Marron quickly turned her cheek trying to tear her gaze away from his face but it was no use for his hands kept turning her face to him.

"No, no...eyes on me now." Marron kept her eyes on his chest as those two cerulean eyes began to burn and drill deeper into his sun-kissed skin. "So, Marron." He whispered hoarsely against her ear as his fingers pulled her body closer to him by her small waist. "You thought you'd get away with this?" He said a hand firmly gripping her behind.

The blonde desperately tried to sort her scattered thoughts out and then quickly remembered what Cheryl had said about his sensitive spots. Her puffy, almost kissable lips pressed against his neck and slowly, but surly, traveled up to behind his ear in soft kneading forms. One small nip as she released and gave him a sultry look beneath her thick black lashes.

Trunks leant in to finally take those lips, claiming them as his. But she simply pressed a cool finger against his mouth; with extremely cocky smirk. "Little bug." She mumbled, "Don't take the lure." She said against his ear as she released herself from his tight grip strutting away from him and off to the exit, hearing a couple disoriented shouts from the crowd as he had pushed them away.

But by the time he made it to the exit...

_The Charmer was already gone._

* * *

><p><em>(The next day)<em>

There is absolutely nothing worse than trying to get someone who you can't get. So far out of reach, yet so close...he swore her perfume was lingering in his nose. Kami, what was wrong with him? Had his mother really found someone he can't get...impossible, he can get anyone! Anyone who _didn't _want him wasn't..plausible...right? But it's the way she cancels out every advance he made...it's because she too manipulates other's feelings as he does, he even knew what she was doing and he's still falling for her tricks.

Well honestly, her moves...they were unlike anything he'd seen. Because Marron truly knew what the hell she was doing, unlike other girls who use their bodies for the game. She was all about mental ability. A smart blonde indeed, what a surprise too. "Damn it." Trunks mumbled to himself as he leant back in his office chair. It's been an...extremely odd ride, and his confidence around her has dwindled low. Odd, the most successful and youngest CEO in the entire country, possibly even world, being utterly helpless around her.

It's ridiculous! Preposterous! Completely and utterly, impossible. Yet here he was moping around because of a girl he can't get. He felt so lame. What was this he was feeling...maybe...no...

Immediately a hand went to his phone as he dialed up Goten's number on his phone. "Hello?" A voice rasped out of the phone.

"GOTEN! QUESTION!" He yelled out of complete frustration.

"Y-Yeah..." Goten had said from the other line trying to pop his now stuffed ears.

"Okay, so last night we were at the club right, okay so-" Trunks had begun hesitating repeatedly, also repeating the same words over again. Such as "like" and "okay".

"Hold up I'm coming over." Goten said as with that the other Demi-Saiyan had hung up. Trunks groaned at the phone and leant back in his bed again then almost immediately snapped back up the bed seeing his reflection in the mirror.

Completely shocked at what he saw, he looked down to his watch and back up to his disastrous state in the mirror. "Shit it's two o'clock already?" He asked inching closer to the mirror seeing his messy hair and...was that a hot pocket on his arm. He was hoping that was one. He even had some beer spilt all over his boxers. Kami if his mother had seen him she would have yelled, screamed...thankfully he didn't live there anymore.

Before he could even get up to clean himself up Goten had already knocked on the door. Trunks groaned walking down the spiral staircase in his disastrous state and dragged his best friend inside, before he could say something outside. "Dude you are a mess _what the hell_?!" Goten shouted as Trunks already acknowledged his comment with a grunt.

"As if I didn't already know that?" Trunks moaned and slumped down on the couch overly annoyed. "But seriously Man, what's happening." He slammed his head against the arm of the leather couch. "It's like, that girl at the club...she was my new assistant, right."

Goten looked over to him, "Oh you mean the hot one right?"

Trunks nodded, "Yeah chick's got an ass too." He laughed in unison with Goten. "Anyway, turns out she tricked me and I don't know she just didn't let me do anything every move I made canceled out...ever happened to you?"

Goten laughed hard his face red in laughter as he looked at him, slapping a firm hand on his shoulder. "Oh man, looks like you got_ rejected_."

Trunks' eyes widened out of complete shock, "No one rejects me Goten, there's a much severe issue at hand." He scoffed and folded his arms showing defiance.

Goten shook his head. "Nah, looks like it...and it's taken to you to new extremes I see." Goten chuckled folding his arms as he stared over to his best friend, who was refusing to face the music. At that moment there was a knock on the door and Trunks quickly got up. "No!" Goten yelled behind him sitting him back down on the couch. "Trunks, you're not answering the door like that...oh Kami, you smell terrible." Goten gagged as he began to walk toward the door answering.

There a short blonde stood in regular business attire, not flaunting much...except her legs; which were exceptional. Her arms folded across her chess with an impatient foot tapping against the flooring. "I'm here for Mr. Briefs...who are you?" The blue-eyed charm stated a bit irritated.

Goten smiled goofily, "Oh I'm Goten, Trunks' _attractive, much more hotter _best friend." He said with a smirk laced on his lips. "And who may you be firecracker?" He asked, obviously joking with her._  
><em>

Marron couldn't help but smile, "I'm Marron Chestnut." She said extending an arm awaiting for it's shaking. "So, tell me...is Mr. Briefs here?"

Goten held up a finger asking for a second and shut the door. Turning to his friend with his mouth agape. "Dude...there's a hot girl asking where you are?" Goten said shaking him. Trunks looked at him crazily and laughed. "I'm serious Trunks!"

"Oh yeah, what's her name?" The lavender-haired bachelor asked laughing even harder.

"Marron Chestnut, think I got that right." Trunks quickly jumped and ran up the stairs, leaving Goten staring at the running Demi-Saiyan with a questioning glare. "Trunks, the hell?!" Goten shouted behind him as he heard Trunks slam the door to his room.

"Tell her I'm sick!" He shouting behind the door. "Don't let her come in!" He continued to yell, but Goten had already let her in smiling a bit.

A bit of a worried look, on Marron's part false, strained on her face. "He's ill...maybe, I should go check on him?" Marron murmured as Goten nodded. "Ah, well thank you for letting me in...Goten, right?"

Goten laughed, "You're pretty cute blondie, yeah that's right...I'm off; when you see Trunks tell him I already left." He said now walking toward the door. "Bye!" He shouted over his shoulder shutting the door leaving Marron alone. She casually strolled around for a bit, admiring the expert decor...which at this point messed up by her messy boss. Rags and beer cans all over the place. No surprise there for the blonde. She began to ascend the spiral staircase arriving on an unlocked mahogany door. A tentative hand touched the door knob as she tried to decide on what to do. Without anymore hesitation, her hand turned the knob flinging the door wide-open.

_Oh how she regretted that..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Forgive me!<em> I've been away for a while. I also was a bit lazy towards the end but _shh! _Ah sorry for being so cruel and leaving you all with a cliffhanger! Anyway, I've been EXTREMELY busy with finals so writing had to be put to the side for a bit. But now I'm back! Schools almost over and anyone who followed me around last summer knows I update _ALOT _during the summer time. **

**HerosReprise: Sexy lady Macaroni Chestnut. (I just made a thing up *bam*) Animalistic Trunks is the *cough* best *cough*. But~ we have to give Marron props for resisting that. Honestly they cancel each other out. I can't say much of who wins and who doesn't but I guess you have a point there, Trunks has been winning these past few chapters. Angry Ex-Girlfriends will always be here, they are the Jesse and James of this fanfiction lol. Thanks For Reviewing! **

**MarronChestnut: Hell yeah he isn't Marron a full time badass right now, he might just do her bidding. Hehe... Thanks For Reviewing!**

****THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS EVERYBODY! I'm trying to update much more often my stories because I know you guys love when I do that. Anyway, constructive critique and responses to anything you liked/didn't like about this chapter are welcome in the lovely review box below! So pretty please with a cherry on top tell me what you think (I sound like I'm begging haha) Anyway, all grammar mistakes are blamed on Otosuki.****


	9. Step 3: Know your Target

_**How to Be a Heartbreaker**_

_**Chapter 9: Step 3: Know your Target**_

_**A/N: Finally got the time to update! Hiya guys! It's a bit short hehe... sorry!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Regretting this very much right now...well sorta."<em>

The blonde blinked as her eyes trailed up and down and quickly shut the door in front of her. A blush creeping wildly across her face. She really, really didn't expect catch sight of her Boss' stark naked body behind that door. Marron had to admit, he had a _great _body. Though that wasn't something the blue-eyed charm would say aloud...but seriously..._damn. _What was she doing! She couldn't be thinking like that.

Her mind absorbed that scene pretty quickly, and she didn't know if she should feel absolutely terrible or absolutely blessed to have seen what she saw. But, she just really wasn't expecting _that _and what she meant really didn't need much explaining. Though she had to give him props, that V-line was just incredibly defined, she could have drooled just a bit from staring at it for too long. Fortunate for her however, she closed the door quick enough.

Her eyes may or may not have severed off the image of his head and somewhat ignored it instead, giving all concentration on the perfectly structured V-line her eyes...may or may not have wandered on. She inwardly wanted to slap herself but she had to admit it, a good body like that was worth peeking at and the blonde honestly had no regrets now. Because she was one of the only women who has flustered him in a whirlwind of seconds. The fact she can do that served her justice enough to have, for just a split second, beheld the sight of this man with a flustered face whilst being stark naked. That, was just plain amusement.

Large hands pushed the stray lavender-hairs away from the CEO's face whilst he took a deep breath as the door swung open again. A crimson cheeked Trunks looking at her. "I...That wasn't meant to happen..."

Marron swung around and glared at him, "Really now...you should have locked the door!" Marron yelled ready to knock him across the scalp. Her cheeks impeccably red as her manicured nails dug into the palm of her hand.

"Well _you_ should have _knocked_!" Trunks snapped now walking out of the room and walking down the stair case whilst straightening out his white v-neck. "What are you doing here anyway?" The CEO said with much distaste as he slumped back down the couch.

Marron casually drops the stacks of papers on Trunks' lap, with a more than angered glare. "Work you were _supposed _to finish a hell of a long time ago." She seethed. "What have you been doing locked up in your apartment anyway?" She said leaning against the glass dining table, eyes focused on him. "Sulking maybe?" Red tainted lips; curled.

Trunks shot her a glare, "None of your business, that's what." He grunted annoyingly taking the papers, and flipping through them. "Hey you are helping me with these papers right?" Obvious annoyance displaying in his voice from her remark from before really made her grin, it was fun annoying him she wished she had done it more before. "Because I do need assistance." He grunted, as he slipped on his black framed glasses to read through the documents.

The blonde sighed and slumped down beside him on the couch, "They sent to give you these papers, that's all." She stated folding her arms, "Helping you sends me off duty really." She continued, staring down to the concentrated Demi-Saiyan.

Eyes shut as he shut the file, and turned towards her, pulling his glasses frame slightly downward, "Marron Chestnut, you are my _assistant_, there for you must _assist _me." He smirked triumphantly, that could make any normal girl melt into a puddle of hormones and desire. Marron simply glared back at him and silently slumped down on couch beside him.

"...Fine." She grumbled, folding her arms defiantly. Then smirked her fingers yanking off his glasses from his face angering him. Before he could protest, the blonde assistant clicked her tongue at him. "I'm just going to clean them they're terribly smudged you slob." She grunted walking over into the white-countered kitchen, surprisingly enough glistening in pristine cleanliness. A poised hand snatched a damp towelette cleaning off the smudges and grime off the glass; proceeding to hand it over to him arrogantly.

"About time." He complained slipping the glasses on to continue his work. "Y'know you didn't have to do that, right?"

Marron bit her tongue, glaring at him ever so dangerously. "It's called a favor, and you _should _say 'Thank You'." She snapped her arms adequately folded over her chest.

It took Trunks a minute or two to see what exactly would be a response to get his headstrong assistant as riled up as possible; by single-handedly dropping something that gave him results past his expectations. "Feh," He began, "Why should I say thank you anyway for doing something you're destined to do anyway."

Marron tapped her nails against the glass; two blue eyes drilling into his skull. "Is that so?" She asked, "I do think differently."

The CEO laughed aloud once again, "Don't all women think the same?" He asked whilst examining the piece of paper in his hand, "I mean seriously, you all think you're different...but you really aren't." He stated blankly not even paying attention to the riled up Marron behind him.

"Oh, I'd say the same about you pi-" Her words seemed to cut off immediately and quickly shook her head, "I mean, men." She painfully stated, flashing a grin brimming only so much pure annoyance.

Trunks whipped his entire body around and furrowed two thick lavender brows, "And what do you mean by that?" He asked, cocking his head ever-so slightly to the side, "We don't all think the same y'know." He scoffed boring his pupils into hers at the same intense level.

Then while focusing so much on her, he had noticed that her assistant was for the first time wearing _normal _clothes. Which he had to admit caught him by surprise, since he really didn't seem to expect that. They weren't even that revealing either, and still for some extremely uncomfortable reason he was...somewhat attracted to that. He really was taking his time looking at her which Marron obviously noted and waited just a few minutes until he noticed that she noticed.

Maybe he hadn't noticed the night before but, she had some nice curves, which obviously by the lighting of the night club he didn't even catch. Quickly after attempting to let his eyes wander down even more below Marron snapped in his ear, angrily. "Eyes on your work Mr. Briefs." She chided, turning herself around before Trunks mentality slapped himself. Sliding down on his back he returned to his work; not very diligently either.

"Anything you'd like to tell me, that look in your eyes said a lot Ms. Chestnut." He smirked, quietly scribbling down some notes not even lifting his eyes from the paper. Momentarily the blonde paused; then turned her vision towards the back of her bosses scalp. "Sort of needy...to say the least." Scrunched up face stared down the lavender-haired ego maniac. "Come on you can say it, I won't get mad." He laughed laying his pen on the binder.

Only to find, his assistant's angry face...much to his surprise. He would have expected a soft glance...the hell was this?! Marron was actually mad, and not even his comedic tone was helping ease the tension...that's a first. "Listen...Mr. Briefs, I have no intentions of arguing with you...thus the reason I kept my lips shut," the blonde began rather angrily, "But, if you can't respect my wishes...then I guess..." Marron continued hands firmly gripping the back of the couch, looking under her at the top of her boss' scalp, "I will just proceed _anyway._"

A brief pause, and a bewildered Trunks spoke louder than words itself. "W-Wha...?"

Long strides, repeated clicking bounced off the white walls and tiled flooring as Marron sat down crossing her legs with a poise posture that looked nearly killer. "Let's just drop the subject here Mr. Briefs." She responded a smirk tying on her lips as she opened the black binder, casually flipping through the several many documents before getting the group she needed and neatly placing it over the binder. The brief click of a pen was heard as Trunks' attention hung on ever action she made. "Let's begin shall we?"

* * *

><p>Several, several tedious hours being placed in a room with Marron Chestnut...wasn't as bad as Trunks would have thought. Sure, it was mostly entertaining cause of the woman's body language, and that face has its own faults. Very nice...endowments. Why had he felt so damn uncomfortable around her though. It was like she was casting a spell on him. Every time the woman spoke it felt like a Siren singing to a sailor. Alluring and just a tad bit mysterious.<p>

The silver watch on Trunks' wrist read 'Eleven' P.M, should he wake her up? She had fallen asleep just a few minutes before. Though he didn't want to rouse her either, her sleeping form was actually quite peaceful. Not very common. So he simply took the time to actually get a good look at her. A very good look at the sleeping face of his somewhat seductress assistant. He didn't find that girl actually, odd wasn't it?

A familiar...yet unrecognizable face he might add. As strange as it sounded, he could have sworn this face that seemed nearly angelic; has been in his life before. An innocent smile played on soft pink lips, lashed laying on top of her ivory cheeks which right now had the slightest of pink tints. Then of course, the occasional nose twitch that goes along with the restful scene he just captured. All was odd...yet familiar. Giving up on trying to find out the CEO simply got up and got the red throw blanket casually tossing it on her.

She'll leave when she realizes he's retreated to bed...but he'll let her rest. Grabbing the remote from the coffee table he switched the lights off and tossed it back to the couch setting the papers with numbers and several signatures (that Marron helped a ton with.) on the glass table. Trunks stretched his arm and looked back down to the sleeping Marron, catching...a grin on his face? Out of all the faces...there was a grin...truly odd.

_But it felt right._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of updates, I was really, really, really, not in the mood to write this chapter. Mostly from a HUGE lack of inspiration which I've recovered at long last! Also, while you're still reading this can you all please read 'The Bucket List' by Brii-Chan14 Co-Written with Hero'sReprise it's definitely worth checking out...also Broten!<strong>

**Review Responses**

**MarronChestnut: Ah, that's what you think...maybe, maybe not. Hehe, we'll have to wait and see! Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Hero'sReprise: You guessed right, sorta predictable wasn't it. Of course Goten of all people (considering the Ladies Man he was in GT.) would be following his best friend's footsteps. I do in fact need a little bit of Goten in this story cause...hello it's Goten! It's really a game of Tug-of-War with these two you never know who pulls the rope to their side. Thanks For Reviewing! **

**Guest: Thank you so much! Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Unknown: Grow up, no one here is a brat or a slut. Both are great characters that I like so, no Marron bashing in my Marron-Centered stories please. I never Pan bash, so why even bring this up? Well, thanks for the review...anyway.._  
><em>**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm seriously trying to update and finish all my stories such as my newest stories, "Black Beauty" and "Playful Kiss" which I may/or may not be promoting for you all to go check out. Pesky grammar mistakes are my fault and PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME IF YOU FIND ANY! Thanks For Reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Revelations

**How To Be A Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 10: **Revelations

A/N: No more games, simply the pure truth. Marron's backstory and some more info on the Elder lady, ready?!_  
><em>

* * *

><p>A familiar scene played out before the four women idly sat in the round table. Foods of the highest caliber set out for them. The ombre haired girl watched the brunette quietly as she silently ate her meal, then switched over to the redhead. She wondered, if one of them thought the same as she did. But of course, decided it was best to keep quiet until someone decided to bring it up. Who knows what could happen if she <em>actually <em>mentioned Trunks Briefs, the man who they were trying to get back at and Marron Chestnut.

The pink-haired woman looked up, blinking slowly. "Has…anyone heard from Marron?" She asked, while her hand lowered on to the tavle. "I haven't heard much since the whole Galaxy thing," Blue eyes cavorted, "Did she succeed?!" The pinkette asked.

Cheryl switched from redhead, Aria, over to Dahlia and shrugged, "Last I heard was from the media, Trunks was really pissed apparently." The fiery haired woman began, "He even ditched the girl he was with at the event and just left, weird right?"

Artemis' emerald eyes shot open, "Oh yeah I heard too!" The brunette said before swallowing the mouthful of food. "Maybe Marron was able to pull it off, it's not like him to dump his best friend mid-way through an outing." She mumbled, "Man…Marron's good."

Aria nodded being the most quiet she was barely even heard, "Yes, very strange I would thought he would have stayed."

Cheryl cleared her throat and looked at the rest of the girl's. "Don't you think…that Trunks and Marron are…" She began quietly but serious. Artemis and the rest of the girls stared at her, eyes squinted whilst jaws set.

"Are what?" Dahlia snapped just a bit angrily. "Are you seriously implying that they are _cute_?" Dahlia's lip arched as Cheryl slowly nodded, occasionally looking away. "I swear…Cheryl I wonder about you, what is _wrong _with you?!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed throwing her napkin down at the clothed wooden table. "Are you even sane, this is _Trunks Briefs_ we are talking about," The model began, "Also known as the ultimate asshole of assholes…the dick of dicks," She continued, "If you actually _cared _for Marron you wouldn't even _THINK_ of that…it's not fair for her to risk her heart a second time." Dahlia growled and finalized that speech with a sip of her wine.

Artemis nodded with a pout pulled arose her lips. "It's true, that's just cruel to Marron and her feelings." Artemis sighed, "Trunks is a very cold person at times, and I don't think she can handle that." She stated just a bit worriedly.

The redhead grit her teeth and gripped on to the white table-cloth, standing up whilst the palms of her hands pressed against the table. "You guys don't get it?" She asked aloud. "Marron is a strong girl, stop worrying about her wellbeing she has obviously shown she's capable to anything and won't cry due to a broken heart." Everyone stared shocked that the introverted and secretive girl finally decided to speak out. "If you think one second that she can't deal with a Trunks, then…no one can," Aria bit her lip, "They are both reckless heartbreakers, and suit each other more than anyone else."

Dahlia stared at Aria in utter disbelief and so did Artemis, "So don't go and bash Cheryl for her opinions." Aria meekly mumbled before sitting back down.

Cheryl wiped the corner of her lip and, gracefully picked up the wine-cup. "Well...if you excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." She stated, sipping the rest of her wine and setting the glass down on the island as she walked out of the room.

...

There were things to finish, the bet ended next week and Trunks hasn't even _gotten _into first base. Wasn't he supposed to have her begging? If he can somehow get through every base in two weeks then- No...that wouldn't happen. Marron is too proud to actually let him go so quickly. Why is she so complex?! Couldn't she be like any other girl he's dated, simple, polite and knows went to shut up? Well...that excludes Cheryl, she was a different case. Then again...maybe if he didn't cheat on her with Dahlia..._  
><em>

Once again, the CEO sidetracked himself from his original train of thought. First he focused on his paperwork, then he remembered Marron and now his exes? Seriously, the hell was going on with him today. As if on cue Marron walked in with a whole lot of more paperwork. Just what he needed. _More of these damn contracts. _"Mr. Briefs you're still on the same document I saw you with last time I walked in, thirty minutes ago!" She exclaimed. She leant the palms of her hands against the wooden desk, staring down at her boss. "Something wrong?"

"N-No, can you just get me some coffee." He grumbled before pinching the bridge of his nose, massaging it slowly. "You know which type right?"

The blonde eyed him and pushed herself off the desk. "Yeah, yeah...Cuban right?" The blonde asked, her foot tapping against the marble flooring in annoyance. Her cerulean eyes glaring through her other corner. "Well?" Believe it or not, she wasn't as fed up as before with the ordeal...it still pissed her to no ends though. Trunks nodded giving a wave of dismissal.

Marron looked him up and down. What was up with him today? Was it that he couldn't concentrate, or maybe he was too stressed? Already reaching the elevator she had looked down to her black pumps, her blonde brows furrowed. He wasn't exactly being himself, and that someway...somehow scared her just a bit. A more serious demeanor since the last time she spoke to him and it bothered her. Was he even- NO, Marron! She shouldn't care how his well-being is, she _should _be plotting.

The blonde folded her arms over her chest, leaning her back against the cylindrical shaped glass elevator. Glancing outdoors, Marron examined the busy streets. Eyes trailing along the colorful lines of cars on the bustling streets. A breathless sigh was let out as the elevator finally descended down the seventy-stories, surprisingly enough uninterrupted. Doors flung open widely to meet the face of the same annoying receptionist once more smiling painfully at Marron. Who gave an equally painful smile back.

"Ms. Chestnut, I do advise you get an umbrella, Summer rain has hit West City terribly lately." The woman managed to squeak out without letting out one grating sound. "If you need there's some in the storage room over there- I will, uh, go get them." Marron glanced at the woman nearly shocked as she saw her run desperately to the closet and pull out a decent quality umbrella for her. "This wasn't my intention, it was the boss' orders." The receptionist continued.

"Oh..." The blue-eyed charm muttered, Trunks ordered her to do all that? For what? The blonde simply couldn't get the thought through her brain. As to why exactly would the man go ahead and order his other employee's to treat her with more authority. She was no different from the other's. "Alright...thank you Lucile." Marron pouted looking down at the black umbrella in her hands and opened the door walking out, opening the umbrella above her, as she walked down the cemented sidewalk.

The raindrops, soft and gentle, collided with the black felt. Marron with squinted cerulean eyes felt utterly confused. Still trying to get everything sorted out. Her confident stride became just a bit more wobblier with every step she took. So, she started to stomp each step to refrain from slipping. Keep in mind, she was wearing pumps. Nearly falling over on her face, the blonde's hand snatched a bistro table avoiding the fall. A loud sigh of relief emitted through her lips.

She looked up to find that bistro, where she found that elderly woman. That one woman, who repeatedly asked of her to take care of Trunks...though she had no idea who she was. Walking in she met the woman's matching cerulean eyes. That shockingly enough were similar to hers. She noticed several things, a face like her mother's...hands and nails like hers. Marron blinked slowly at her as the woman smiled. "Marron...how are you?" She asked. "Is Trunks okay?"

The blue-eyed blonde nodded slowly. Her shaky hands cracking each finger slowly. "Yes, yes...he's uh, fine." Marron coughed out.

The elderly smiled weakly, "I'm glad you two are talking again...poor boy couldn't stand it." She continued, "Well, before the accident." She mumbled to herself sorrowfully as she began to brew the coffee. "Maybe...," she continued and looked up to the wide-eyed Marron who stood with her jaw hanging slightly, "Has he shown any sign of improvement...you know, memory-wise?" She asked.

Marron cocked her head to the side, "W-What?" She asked, "L-Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about...what accident?" Marron asked, a brow arched.

The elder's eyes nearly popped out of her very skull, "You mean Bulma didn't tell you?!" She exclaimed pouring the coffee into the cup and setting it down all at once. "I can't believe it, you don't know what happen?!" Marron shook her head slowly. "Oh...hun, such terrible things has that poor boy been going through." She mumbled quietly sitting down in the chair before the younger blonde. "You really...have no idea?" The elder asked ever so quietly.

Marron shook her head, "I've never heard of Trunks going through anything, care to elaborate ma'am?" She asked, interest in her voice.

The elder sighed. "You should remember full and well what happen Marron, the day...after the concert, remember?"

Oh yes...Marron remembers loud and clear. Marron thought she would never get over that heartbreak, it all happened in one quick whirlwind of emotion and she hated every burning, anguishing second of it. Even Seven years later, when she stands her being Twenty-One years old, she still feels the stinging feeling in her throat. It wasn't even _that _bad...but she, she was so infatuated, so enveloped in what she believed was love.

...

_(7 Years Ago. Marron's P.O.V)_

Where was he?! He said he'd be here! Ugh...well he could have just gone into the bathroom, no big deal. But I wanted him to see me in my most glorious of moments. What a shame. Though it's not a big deal, he's been here for everything else. One musical concert didn't matter, right? Even if I've gone beyond my limits? I had hit the notes I've been practicing months for...and I was ever so close to obtaining my whistle register.

So...where was her self-claimed boyfriend, the sixteen year-old was no-where I can see. A pang of raw sadness soared over my chest, and wrapped itself so tightly around my vocal chords and the faintest of squeaks emitted. As the parents, along with their children began to make exodus of the building, my cerulean eyes still searched through the crowd. Not finding him anywhere. Was it bad that it simply pissed me to no ends?

Maybe I'm being selfish. Trunks does have things to do anyway. It's not like if he left it was on purpose or anything...right? As I descended down the steps of the backstage, I make my way towards the exit. Not before hearing a bump, followed by another, and another.

And the sounds made my suspicions grow. Rose petals scattered about, much like the ones I found Trunks holding a few hours ago. Then again, I shouldn't jump into any conclusions...I mean, many people brought red roses to their children for this event. It's not like he did anything.

But...the minute I saw the swung open door...I did in fact feel the stinging feeling wrap like a knife around my throat. My shaky fingers unable to quit their clamor, and were those tears that clouded my vision? Was that, sadness that wrapped me like a jacket and swelled in my feeble heart? Because...I didn't want to see this, no...I didn't want to look any longer.

Red glistening lips pressed together, to whatever girl he was currently pinning against the wall. Doing things, that any girl who dates fears her man would do to someone else. Grinding and petting, maybe there was a reason to all of this. He kissed her in ways that...he never kissed me. I've never made him feel nor look that way. All real pure emotion has so rapidly withered away as I watched in silence...Was I no good for him anymore? What a shock...those roses now squashed, and dead. Like me. Squashed and broken, frail and light weighted. Because this girl, whomever she may be...he obviously thought she was better.

Because I am...I am...I am...

_I am no good..._

With a weakened sob that decided to escape my vocal chords I decided to not say anything but, "_Screw you too, Bastard." _I might of broken the tension between the two, yes that was for sure. Because my voice, it made him turn and look at me like a deer caught in headlights. My teary cerulean eyes glared at him, because all those "I love you's" and plans we made, were now...were now..._pure BULLSHIT. _

With that I turned, and from now on...there was no looking back.

...

"Thank you...for bringing that up, ma'am..." Marron bit her lip, smiling just a bit weakly, "It wasn't exactly an easy thing to get over..." She sighed, her elbow propped on the table. "He did do a terrible thing but I guess-"

The elder looked at the blonde shaking her head slowly, "You don't know his side of his story do you?"

Marron growled and folded her arms over her chest. "Yes, he cheated..." She began, "He obviously never loved me anyway, and convinced me to think love is a fairy tale...which isn't." She finalized her eyes narrowed down to the chair. "Trunks Ouji Briefs is a scumbag, who did break my heart and took away my ability to ever trust a person fully." She stated flatly.

The woman shook her head, "Marron...there are things you should know about the boy...because there are things that happened after that...that affected his life _permanently._" The elder stressed, "More over the reason, he still doesn't remember you." The elder continued, "Maybe you should go..." Marron looked at her as she handed her the coffee, nodding reassuringly as she ushered her out of the store...hoping she hadn't affected anything.

...

So close...so damn close. Once again. The memory of the mystery girl who bothered his mind for years, started to kick in. But the picture, the name, the sweet voice...it wasn't there. Trunks couldn't see her and it was driving crazy. Because he almost had everything pieced together. The thought has bugged him for an extremely long time now. But the pressure, the memory it was drowning him. They told him the memory was nearly impossible to find once more.

But why did it feel as if...it were coming back. The memory of that girl...it keeps coming back, he couldn't stand it. Who exactly was she?! Why was she so important?! The CEO gave up throwing his face into his hands before looking up to find his assistant. A smirk somewhat pulling across his lips.

"Thanks." He stated cooly taking a sip of coffee.

_"Marron."_

* * *

><p><strong>SO MUCH HAPPENED! I was originally intending for this chapter to go elsewhere, but decided that the tenth chapter was a good chapter to reveal our beloved heartbreaker's back story. Along with some extra info...if you caught it then KUDOS to you! <strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Brii-Chan14: Bra is going to be a character in the character of-age, but will be minor and not all that important. But that idea does sound good (but as you can see Mims decided to go and hop on the drama train.) Thanks For Reviewing! :D**

**Tiffany7898: oH the V-LINE yass! Obviously she didn't regret it, I wouldn't either like...damn, HEY THERE BOY. I updated *wink wink* I know you were expecting a Kissu, but soon bby soon. Thanks For Reviewing! :D**

**M.C: (MarronChestnut right?) Of course Trunks would be caught by Marron he's sorta an airhead at times haha. I doubt he'll catch Mar though, y'know she knows how to lock doors haha. Thanks For Reviewing! :D**

****Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm seriously trying to update and finish all my stories such as my newest stories, "Black Beauty" and "Playful Kiss" which I may/or may not be promoting for you all to go check out. Pesky grammar mistakes are my fault and PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME IF YOU FIND ANY! Thanks For Reading, hope you enjoyed!****


	11. Anxious Endings Part 1 of 2

**How To Be A Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 11: **Anxious Endings Part 1 of 2

**A/N: Sorry for my absence! Here's the next chapter and some actual anxiousness from a certain CEO yes, you can now burn me at the stake (or just send me christmas music to inspire me...please? I think I've listened to every song out there...) Also, in-case y'all wondered the bet was made October 3rd. (Catch my mean girl's/vine reference? No...oh well.)**

* * *

><p>This is it...the last day, what could Trunks <em>possibly <em>do at this point? He's used up all his tricks and he's used up all his tactics, yet nothing absolutely nothing has helped, at the least, to get closer to the blonde. What angered him the most is that he'd have to hear his mother say that _she _was right. Trunks glared down to the floor. It was a Saturday morning and here he was thinking what the hell was he going to do. Because, seriously what _could _he do legally...or even morally...

Leaning forward Trunks snatched his phone off of the table, unlocking it and searching through it. In his mind trying to think as to why in the world he was even trying. Then quickly remembering...he's _Trunks Ouji Briefs _he won't give up even if the odds were totally and utterly against his favor. His thumb shook as he pressed the green button, gulping as he lifted the phone to his ear. The dial ringing several times before hearing a wisp of air blow through the speakers of the other line.

Trunks, seemingly enough, held in his breath staring tentatively at the wall before hearing a soothe and questioning, "Hello?"

The CEO ran a hand through his hair, side glaring his phone before finally clearing his throat from the massive lump that didn't allow him to even let out a word. "Marron, hey!" Sounded a bit too friendly for his taste...maybe he should have come off a bit softer on her.

"Mr. Briefs?" She asked almost immediately upon hearing the raspy modulated voice. "Why are you calling it's a Saturday..._is there any weekend work today?_"

Immediately the lavender-haired man shook his head and cleared his throat letting Marron quiet up for a second. "No, no...I just wanted to know if you..," was he really going to say this, it was practically going against everything he said he wouldn't do, "Wanted to uh...go out somewhere?"

The pure and utter silence actually made him scared for a second. Why wasn't she responding? He knew she was there, _her breathing was there!_ Before Trunks got to say anything Marron butted in saying, "Oh, Mr. Briefs you know-"

Trunks cut her off mid-sentence, "No, no we aren't at work, call me Trunks."

A somewhat annoyed sigh came from the other side, "_Trunks_ you know asking me out isn't appropriate."

Now it was his turn to scoff, she's pretty full of herself if she thought _he _was asking _her _out...well actually he was, _but that wasn't his point! _"I just wanted to, you know, uh, go somewhere...it wasn't like I was _trying _to ask you out...sheesh." The lavender-haired CEO nonchalantly placing a hand behind his scalp, cheeks feeling quite warm and a tad red...which is odd. Did he have a fever, why was his face feeling so hot?

"Oh really?" A questioning tone which forced a smirk across Trunks' face. "Because...it _sounds _like it."

Royal blue orbs rolled back, "Don't believe what you hear, Marron." He returned hesitantly now looking down to his phone, "Listen, is that a yes or a no...y'know I'm impatient."

Marron subconsciously began to suck her lower lip, until the full lower lip had disappeared into her mouth. What was she to say? Yes could mean some overly extravagant place, and no could mean he'd annoy her even more after this 'bet' is over. "Depends...where are we going?"

Trunks paused, trying to think of a place to go with her, before a simple idea snapped into his head. "Eh, no where special in-particular why?"

Marron however, had no practical way of taking that. Nothing special could be an extremely elegant restaurant to a billionaire. "...Alright then..._just this once, don't get any ideas._" The blonde warned ever-so sternly.

"Okay, okay...meet me at my place let's say, around seven?" Nervous smile twitching as he ran a hand through his hair a second time.

"Sounds like a plan." Marron stated, grinning somewhat as she could hear the nervousness in his voice. "See you at seven then."

All there and then was a large grin on his face, either it be cause he finally got to "ask her out" or have it be that he might just win the bet. He didn't know what to think really, he was acting subconsciously having already dragged himself over to his room messily searching for shirt to wear. Casually throwing things across the room. It's November second and here he was contemplating if a tank-top would be adequate. Then immediately realizing the weather must have knocked him across the head.

"I'm stupid..."

"Why is that sir." Asked a voice behind the door, Trunks did a double take not expecting anyone to listen to him actually _talking _to _himself. _

_"Miles, stop eavesdropping Kami-damn it."_

The butler chuckled, "If I'm not mistaken...you are reverting to your anxious teenage self aren't you Mr. Briefs." His back against to the door, awaiting his employer's answer.

_"Damn it Miles I'm not a fuck-"_

"Language!" Chided the butler, whom has been alongside him since he's been a child. "If your mother heard that foul mouth of yours she'd smack the life out of you." A few minutes of silence ensued before Miles smirked, "Don't tell me...help me choose out?" He asked as Trunks casually opened the door, awkward look splattered on his face. "...I swear, how do you run a company sir."

* * *

><p>Marron sighed as her fingernails gripped on to the marble glass, her breathing heavy as she looked down concentrating at the water droplets on the sink. Repeatedly readjusting her towel from dropping, her eyes darted to the clock. Six-Thirty. What has Marron been doing since he called, pigging out on massive amounts of chocolates and just about any junk food she found in the house. Her clothes were hung and ready wear, but...the question is was <em>she <em>ready.

How can she possibly agreed, didn't she think this through?! Why was she so anxious anyway? She's Marron Chestnut! Confident, dazzling, brilliant, the wrecker hundreds of hearts. There's no need to worry, or even fretful. She looked at her reflection, looking at the clothes hung in the back, immediately turning around as she took it in her hand, a casual sigh and look to the side throwing the knit wine-colored sweater, then pulling up her fitted black pants, an annoyed glare plaguing her face.

Slipping her hands through the tan long-sleeved coat, and quickly kneeling down to the ground strapping on her brown boots. Breathing heavily she glared at her reflection once more than back down to the cosmetics bag. Should she really waste her time? Her fingers gracing the red lip-stick cap, then looking back up to her reflection. "Well...it wouldn't _hurt_." She mumbled as her lips were expertly tainted to red.

Marron, felt so conflicted wanting to kick, scream and screech. "Why the _hell _do I do this to my self." She grumbled as she grabbed the mascara wand revolving it on her lashes then in anger throwing back into the cosmetic bag. Snatching the white scarf from the hook of the bathroom door she tied it around her neck, huffing and puffing as she strapped on her black-and-white watch before storming out of the room stopping at the door she grabbed the brown bag and her red fedora from the coat-and-hat stand.

Adjusting the hat on her head, and quickly slinging the bag on her shoulder, Marron was out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Sir stop stressing, you look <em>fine<em>." Miles stated annoyed watching the lavender-haired CEO pace back and forth across the main floor of the massive penthouse. "Jeez, if this is you on a simple _date _I wouldn't want to see you on your wedding day...if that is anyone stands you for that long."

Immediately Trunks stopped pacing around and glared at his butler, "It's not a _date _Miles, it's an _outing_."

Miles rolled his eyes, arms folded over his chest. "Date, outing, _what's the difference?_" The butler asked, "It's a girl you _obviously _like, and you want to _impress_...so, tell me sir, is this not for any _feeling-oriented satisfactions?"__  
><em>

Trunks squinted at him and scoffed, "Y'know, a vacation is probably the last thing I should have given you." Miles was about to respond but, there was a loud knock on the door.

Immediately the CEO glared at the butler before he immediately went after the door to open the door mumbling, "Doesn't she know how to use a doorbell?" Graced by the blonde's distracted face, as she was dusting off her pants and shoulders. "Ah, so you're the girl...you look familiar."

The blonde arched a brow at the butler as he held the door, "Yes, yes come in, I don't bite." Marron walked in tentatively as her footsteps clicked against the marble flooring of the main-floor of the penthouse. Marron looking around the surprisingly clean household. Since when did Trunks tidy up, like, at all?

"Miles, stop following her around I'm sure she'll know how to find me." Trunks stated aloud immediately catching Marron's attention. "Ms. Chestnut, you're punctual."

Marron clicked her tongue, "I thought we agreed that we would use out first names outside of work."

"Yes, yes, but that'll start once we get outta' here." He mumbled as Miles looked at the two with a gleeful grin. Trunks looked back at him, eyebrows knit as he linked his arm with Marron's to her shock as he pulled her out into the chilly outdoors. Once they were away from the complex and into Trunks' car which, Marron had to admit, was really nice. "Yeah, sorry about Miles, he's a pain in the ass." He grumbled starting the car turning on the heater.

"It's fine, he didn't bug me much." Marron said forcing out an awkward chuckle proceeding to fold her legs. "So, what is it exactly you have planned," Marron questioned, "You better not have done something over the top...I swear."

Trunks scoffed eyes rolled back, "Oh please, you think I like those over the top executive parties?" He asked, looking over to the blonde.

Marron looked down, "Yeah but," She began, "I bet my money you like the dancers they hire, hm?" She finalized, a smirk gracing her lips as Trunks felt a slight burn on his cheeks, convinced it was the cold weather rather than her comments. "Told ya."

The CEO puffed out a cold breath of air, smoke trailing after his every word. "Yeah but, everyone does, can't use _that_ against me."

Blue eyes cheerfully lit up at his words, "Sorta can, cause it's true...and _not everyone_." She corrected, though seemingly enough she was a bit more light-hearted. "But hey, I'll give you a break...this time." She smiled, blinking intently as she looked outside the window staring at the city lights. Trunks immediately taking notice and curiously looked at her window.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, as he returned his focus on the road.

"Lights." Marron mumbled back, slightly dazed. Though he couldn't pin-point it exactly, something was causing this strange heat to surge across his chest, neck, and face. A suffocating feeling indeed. Maybe Miles had given him too much clothes to wear? But why would his heartbeat increase speed when he looked at her. Something about being so close to her, and something about her...being so calm...was so soothing to look at. Internally he was melting, his mind simply racing at the simple thought.

_Kami...What was wrong with him._

* * *

><p><strong>After a long period of time, I finally decided to update. I honestly can't believe I'm almost done with this story (Believe it or not yes, I am.) I've already started on my next story and planning my others to reach their ends as well (I promise I'll write more often now.) I do in fact have another TruMar in the works (Crystalizing which y'all should totally review *wink*)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**MarronChestnut: Ah thank you for the continuous support! Thanks for Reviewing! :)**

**Hero'sRerpise: Trunks has feelings?! *frustrated cry/sob* No way! Trunks will develop don't you worry, he's actually a nerd that thinks he's tough sh*t but y'know he ain't. (Obviously) Pretty sure Marron softened up his sexist views and he seems pretty nervous to out with Marron and Miles, hehe, Miles is his practical baby sitter :P Thanks For Reviewing! :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter cause I sure did. Constructive Critique is always welcome (As always!)**


	12. Anxious Endings Part 2 of 2

**How To Be A Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 12: **Anxious Endings Part 2 of 2

**A/N: So I took a recent trip to the christmas theme park (which was fun although, note, I will never again eat and ride 'magnum') and pretty much got 100% inspired to finish off this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Though it felt as such a suffocating feeling to be near her, it felt nice." <em>Thought the lavender-haired CEO as he quietly looked for a parking spot. Sliding into the empty spot close to the entrance he sighed as he slipped out of the car looking over to the blonde who smiled slightly out the window before she too got out of the car. "Surprise."

"The _fair_?" She asked, standing on her toes to see him over the roof of the car, slight confusion on her face.

Trunks looked down childishly before nodding as he circled the car. "Well yeah, told ya' nothing special." To which Marron arched a brow. "Too simple?"

Marron shook her head and smiled slightly, "Ah no-no, I'm just not a fan of rides really." Marron restated feeling like she came off to 'annoyed' which she actually really was, but of course wouldn't want that to _show. _"Let's get a move on then." She quickly mumbled slinging her purse over her shoulder before shutting the door with her hip.

Stuffing his hands into his pocket's he shrugged and walked as she led the way. "How do you know where the entrance is anyway?"

"Because, there's a huge sign over there..."

Trunks smiled sheepishly, "Right..."

The silence ensued before the indistinct chatter closed in on the ticket booth. Marron glaring at the fluorescent light shining on the dressed up teenage girl whom so boringly passed out the tickets, being as short as she was, she stood on her toes to fully see past the tall booth while Trunks looked down at her with a slight scoff and smile. "Didn't think you were so short." He hummed slipping in the money through the slot and given back two plastic cards.

Marron buried her arched brows and looked up to Trunks angrily, "Seriously, 'Child' card?"

Trunks smirked before walking through the entrance showing the man his card, Marron angrily tailing behind him before marching before him. "You're the same height as one...why not?" Before beginning to shuffle through the crowds. Turning his head to look down at the blonde he noticed her interest in the food carts. "Suggest you hold your stomach Blondie."

Blond brows quizzically arched, "...why?"

"You might throw up, obviously." He stated, eyes rolled back. Looking back up to the crowd, he noticed the awkward stares between the two and ever so quietly slipped an arm over her shoulder, flashing a oh-so dazzling grin. Once more receiving angry vibes from Marron. "Roll with it I already implied it for the rest."

"I don't need people to think I'm with _you._" Marron replied bitterly before Trunks held her even tighter to his side. The blonde smirked before she grabbed his hand, her nails digging into the skin. "You're move."

Trunks looked around smiling in discomfort he knew those nails would embed serious marks on his hand, yet he refused to let go. "Too bad."

Marron smiled bitterly as she awkwardly rested her head on his shoulder whilst applying more pressure to his hand as they walked whilst she looked at the many bright lights and hay stacks and strong smell of hot cocoa lingering around them. The christmas music that hummed across the crowd of hundreds or more. The booths of people shouting at her along with others. "Come on man, win a bunny for the girl." Some would state as they held up the adorable fluffy bunnies that were let free to roam around the ring.

Though Trunks scoffed tugging Marron along looking behind her shoulder, "She's got ten."

Other's would go ahead and bully him into winning a prize though of course he wouldn't budge and only kept walking searching for the fast rides. Which, undoubtedly, he did find a ride with a surprisingly one-round wait. But the tosses and turns the ride made surely enough made Marron queasy. "What's up Marron, you look pale."

To which Marron replied with a small squeak watching the revolving white carts which resembled to some old 1950's cars as they blasted a song Marron seemed to recognize however, couldn't even hear the words due to the fact everyone screeched as the rides made several flips and turns on the two person cart. After the music stopped blaring a man handed Marron an elastic band which she tied around her hair shortly before Trunks tugged her across the metal flooring into an electric blue cart.

Marron's heart pounding, out of fear, and out of excitement. The surging mix of feelings flew through her as she strapped the bars over her shoulders and arm, hands wrapped tightly around the metallic bar. "Does this ride take you upside down..."

To which Trunks smirked ruffling her blonde hair, "Scared?" Receiving a click from her tongue, "Denying fear are you?"

"Shut up I'm not scared of some kiddy ride."

"Pfft...okay."

And slowly, Marron's fears became a reality as she found herself being spun, around her stomach flip-flopping and her perfectly done hair ruined by the spinning machine. Music fading out as Trunks let out slightly fake-sounding cheers. Marron however repeatedly told her self to hold her stomach and to look down. However when she saw the wait line upside-down she internally decided it was time to shut her eyelids and simply hope she doesn't spurt out any vomit.

As the ride began to slow down, Marron turned over to look at the lavender-haired CEO who had an oh-so devilish smirk on his face. But not the cute kinds, more like – that six-year-old who would tattle tale on you then smile. With the teasing little gleam in his eyes that gave her the strongest of urges to smack him upside the head. However, composure was kept.

"Will you relax now, it wasn't that bad." He now stated calmly, expression switched to a smoother one.

"Depends on what you define as bad," Marron calmly replied as the bars on the ride lifted above her chest, "Motion sickness is a thing y'know."

Simultaneously both got off the cart, Marron loosing some balance with every step. Trunks eventually beginning to chuckle as she stomped her boot on his foot, immediately the mood changed. "What the hell?!" The CEO shouted loud enough for everyone in the area to hear. Marron smirked as she walked in front of him, close enough however, to flip her blonde locks in his face.

Trunks' immediately grabbed Marron's wrist (note: _not _hand) pulling her to the next ride, not letting her catch a short break. This one was a lot more different, it was simply a large pole and according to the bright, glittering sign... a hundred and fifteen feet tall. How fantastic...

"N-No, no, and _no,_" Marron stated as Trunks extended a hand towards her to hop into the line, "I will _not _ride _that!_" Marron screamed out, emphasis with her finger-pointing towards the twelve-person ride.

"Come on..." Trunks droned on, followed by a bored eye-roll, "the ride isn't even that scary."

Marron buried her blonde brows at the lavender-haired man, her teeth gritting. "I just don't like heights 'kay?"

Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat, he smirked and looked up towards the height of the ride and back down, "Guess you'll have to lose that fear then." He stated once more before pulling her as people have now begun to board the ride. Marron with him by her side was practically doomed. She definitely didn't want to go on these rides, she didn't like the fast and certainly didn't want to even test out any new experiences. Strapped down beside her damned boss as she watched the specs of the metal become smaller and smaller by the second.

Trunks nudged her arm, cueing her to look to him. Marron held on to his shoulder looking over to the damned chiseled jawline that oh-so many times have entranced her.

But she decided, she'd let him take the roll, and hope she doesn't die.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the plank overlooking the lake, crystal clear moon shining on the dark water leaving in its path, that stunningly beautiful moonlight. She never looked more stunning. Through the entire night, he felt his heart pound, the feeling was intensely familiar, but he's never remembered this intensely consuming feeling that ate him alive. As he switched his vision from her lips to her eyes, to the small pieces of hair she tucked behind her ear. He'd never felt something like this, sure there was the occasional pound in he chest when he saw a pretty woman.<p>

However, it was so much more with her. The sound of her breathing, the small movements and rustles were a comforting sight to see. He wouldn't call it 'pretty' nor would he call it 'sexy'. The way he looked at her was like a blind man seeing the ocean for the first time, in all its massive gracefulness and beauty.

Yes, that was how he saw her, truly beautiful. He couldn't tell why it took him so damn long to notice it. Her smile contagious once it graced her face.

Marron felt, overwhelmed. Questioning the long stares fixated on her. Her thoughts revolving around the singular thought of the same old feeling, one she believed ever-so foreign to her heart and soul. She noticed how close she sat beside him, and felt his cool hand cup her searing cheek. Marron's brain reverted back to her young teen self, as her thoughts traveled back to that very first time her youthful, unskilled lips meshed with his rather rough ones.

As her lids hung low with his, heavy breaths alongside tender stares, his fingers lifted her jaw upward.

"Oh hell..." Marron whispered as she knew she couldn't resist it any longer, and he knew from the soft twitches on her lip. One simple connection. Soft flesh meshed as the two finally closed the gap. Long lost emotion was soon to be returned to Marron's heart and soul.

Her dainty hand, trailing to the nape of his neck, then traveling back to his cheek, cupping it softly as he tilted his face his cheek caressing the palm of her hand. Trunks' heart stopped, as he felt her lips mold so well with his. Her lips soft like his satin sheets. Her taste like an aged wine, the older it gets the better. A cool heat washed over him as his arms locked her closer.

Then, it all came flooding back. The locked memory that had long since been gone from him. Marron was the one with key to the missing fragments. Marron, she... she was the girl. The girl who ran, with the tears and crushed roses. He was a stupid teenager and didn't realize what he had been more important than a one-time chance. He blew it. Separating from her, Trunks stared directly into those baby blue cerulean eyes. Tears is what _he _had.

Thinking forever as he flew in that storm she died that day.

He thought for months Marron was dead. Out of angst flew himself into that damn storm and got caught by that damned bolt of lightning, thinking it was _his _fault she died, and forgot everything about her. Her smile, her hair, even his long-lost emotions welled up for her.

"Marron..." He whispered breathlessly. Marron staring at him blankly from his shock at seeing her face, "I-I thought you were..." He looked at her hands, then back to her face, "I thought you were dead."

His fingers now tracing along her every feature, "You're alive..." He stated raspy voice cracking, and Marron's tears were on the verge of spilling down her cheeks. "You're even more beautiful than before." He murmured in awe. The blonde decided she couldn't take it.

"Trunks I-"

"Marron please, I-I was stupid, okay..." He stammered, "I took the chance and that girl and me went to ruin as soon as you left." Trunks sighed, his hand shaky and his confident aura washed off, "I don't know what happen Mar...and I know you probably think I'm the worst human being out there, hell, you probably don't even love me." He paused and looked at her, "Just know I still do."

Marron looked down at him, already standing. Heartbreak, it was what she originally intended for...but this isn't what she wanted.

She couldn't do this anymore...

"Trunks, I'm sorry."

And off the heartbreaker ran into the midst of the night, away, away from the Casanova.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sobs into coffee mug* The angst is killing me, quite the turn out eh?<strong>

**Review Responses**

**Tiffany7898: MILES IS BAE A'F THO! Adore him. Pretty sure this was a tear jerker for ya' sorry Tiffu-Chan, still love ya tho. Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Crystaline mystery: So sorry I took so long, hope this chapter was worth the wait! Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Brii-Chan14: They honestly act like preteens it's ridiculous but Trunks' bluntness at the end of this chapter was pretty surprising, real smooth... Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Hero'sReprise: Well my dear, dear Chloe I do believe we have reached the climax haven't we? Miles is the bomb diggity and he will surely be in the few chapters that are left. Trunks surely has developed character wise though, real proud hehe. Thanks For Reviewing!**

**DrkSpphrGt: Aw thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Thanks for reviewing!**

**secretslockedintheheart: Of course! Have got sooo many T/M stories in the works ALREADY should look out they will come your way quite soon. Thanks For Reviewing! **

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone! Any tips/constructive critique is welcome (As Always!) Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Unlocked

**How To Be Heartbreaker: **_Chapter 13 - Unlocked_

_A/N: **Lots of cray stuff goin' on this chap, so strap in tight this is a big one.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback- 7 years back. <strong>_

Seconds after seeing the blonde hairs flying across the open door, Trunks released himself from the stranger whom he kissed. Looking down at the girl whom had temporarily caught his attention then back to the blank door with crushed roses. "Marron…" The young teen whispered looking down at the mess of the roses he got her was ruined. Looking upwards aghast in shame, he silently walked out to the swung open, trying to sense Marron, somewhere…anywhere. But it was his mind had created a blockade, a blockade that did not allow him to find her.

"Could the unthinkable, really be?" He thought, as he walked over to the crowd of screaming people hovering over a body, in a fetal position, a car frozen before it. Color drained from his face, fingers trembling as he pushed on-lookers away, kneeling down to the lifeless looking girl. "No…" He looked down to the girl, her blonde hair dispersed across the cement with dirty bloodstained streaks on her dress.

How could he possibly be so stupid? She's dead.

Marron is dead.

"No…" He whispered again.

There she laid, it was his entire fault, everything his fault. How could he be so idiotic, and so damned childish? Maybe if he hadn't done anything, she wouldn't have run out to the street. Maybe then…then she would not be dead. The angered teenage hybrid marched away from the scene, tears filling his eyes as he blasted off into the sky, angry above all with himself, what had he done? Flying even faster, electricity surging across his skin as the lavender hair became golden, pupils disappeared. "I can't fucking believe this." He mumbled.

_"WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?"_ The Demi-Saiyan screamed out, in the seldom of the utterly lonesome, dark sky. Wiping his streaming tears, Trunks continued to fly, before breathing in deeply and letting himself free-fall from the sky down to the forest dirty, on his knees.

"…Marron…" He breathed.

_"MARRON!" _

Before a flash white hit him, knocking him down to the forest ground, away from any conscious thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Present- A month and two weeks later <strong>

"Trunks baby," Bulma hummed petting the still shocked boy, not man, but boy. "We didn't know she was coming back, darling." Bulma continued to coo her son, who felt ever so conflicted, wanting only comfort. He didn't know how he was supposed to even see the girl who caused so much distress in his life, as she resigned the very next day, practically dropped the face of the Earth. He went to endless extremes but Marron Chestnut, was nowhere to be seen.

A soft grin laced Trunks' lips however. The simple notion she's alive, was enough for him. Even if she played him such a way, and made his life difficult, He still loved her. It won't matter to him if she won't recognize his long-lost adoration, fully regained by the only single damn thing that could unlock amnesic-blocked memories. One sweet, intoxicating kiss that burned on his lips to this day. But, he knows he can't let her go. Not again, not now that he knows the full-blown truth.

Marron is alive, that is his motivation to keep on pursuing. That is because… he wasn't going to allow himself to screw up once more. However, he'll have to rely on a Christmas miracle, simply hope on a star everything will go his way. "Can you help me out with the decorating?" A lazy nod was his reply.

* * *

><p>Marron silently strolled down the streets of West City, snow falling on her golden locks as she walked through the empty streets, aglow with the coffee house's golden light. Pulling her scarf above her nose and pursued through the thick white sheets of snow. She had to admit, now that she's alone to her thoughts; she truly did believe she found herself falling for him all over again. It broke her internally that she sank herself back to her point a. But, he was not only attractive, but also slowly charming his way to her heart.<p>

The heart, which she has sworn to have a metal lock and thrown away the key; Trunks Briefs is the only one whom completely jackhammered through her metallic, steel heart shattering its shield leaving only the tender heartbeat exposed, fragile. How did he do it? She had absolutely no idea. Maybe it was the cold talking, or maybe it's him… at this point the blonde was a mess. All she desired was to go back home. To her mother and her father. Shuffling into the small coffee shop, the same one Trunks always made her go into, Marron plopped down on her seat, blankly staring at the empty seat before her.

"Hello dearie." cheerfully chimed the same elderly lady whom has questioned her so many times before. "What are you doing around here so late?"

"I, Trunks…"

The elderly woman came in with a steaming coffee cup, handing it over to Marron before sitting in front of her. "Marron, if you need to talk, I will listen." A smile pulled across her face.

Marron didn't know what it was but…she trusted this woman. "I think I might be…falling for him…" Marron took a sip out of her coffee, "But, could that possibly be, could I Marron Chestnut be falling in love with him?" She questioned, "I mean…if I can control my heart, at all cost would I stop it from falling in love with him."

"Marron, you don't force, nor stop love," began the elder, "neither do you earn or lose it… love is a sensation, a state of being... an experience so different from everyone else," The woman continued, "I can see from the desperate look in your eyes, the way you speak of him through each of your visits…you're not falling in love," The woman paused Marron letting out a sigh a relief before, "you're falling into him, he's your ocean and you're drowning in the depth of whom he is." The woman finalized.

Marron dumbfounded, left with the fluttery feeling that just would not escape from the locked confides of her ribcage. "You're in love, and I know love when I see it."

"What do I do, he broke my heart already, I can't jus-"

"Darling the past is the past," The elderly woman stated slowly, "We're living in the present, you can't linger on your past when you have a future to change and be different." The woman put a strand of hair behind Marron's ear. "Go to him, when you're mentally, physical and emotionally prepared…then you'll see."

However the words ring true and are significant, Marron refused to believe that he, Trunks Briefs was in love with her, nonetheless her with him. But…could it possibly be that way? Could these mixed emotions of maybes and maybe not's possibly conjoin to form any sense?

"Marron, do you remember me?" The elderly woman asked, as she placed her glasses down to the wooden table, "I doubt it, we only ever met once."

Marron cocked her head to the side, shocked, and confused as well. "What do you mean, I met you–"

The elder woman took off her glasses, setting them down to the wooden table. "Marron, look at me," to which, Marron's eyes lifted looking at the elder as she lifted her bangs, revealing six dots. _"Remember?"_

Marron's jaw hanged slightly, looking at the same dots that mirrored her father's, "Nana?"

* * *

><p>A blinding, white light surrounded the tall figure. Long stomps towards the middle of nowhere, the more it advanced the more figure became shorter and leaner. The clothes draped on the shoulders became baggier and baggier, longer and longer, till the business suit it wore simply fell off, the figure looking down shocked at himself on him only old clothes that he has not seen in ages. Bright flashing lights, appearing in the wooden, familiar back of a stage. Seconds later, he saw a young girl, pigtail and all his breath knocked out of his stomach at the sight.<p>

_"Trunks are you here?"_

_"Marron?"_

However, he saw her right in front of him she passed right through him. Quickly looking at the mirror before him, he saw himself wearing that same suit, hair slicked back like the normal twenty-three year-old. However his body was misty, pale, as if he were a ghost and life were forcing him to re-watch the same thing over and over. He turned back to the door where the young Marron stood glaring at the door, her face and neck red. "No."

_"Screw you too, bastard." _

Seeing her run, this time, the spirit didn't hesitate of going after her. Watching wasn't a choice this time around, going as fast as his mind could take him after the blonde who pushed the crowd away heading straight into the street blinded in fear, anger and tears. However the bright light flashing in her eyes made released a piercing cry of fear. Before the car could collide with her, Trunks, even if he were a spirit threw himself into the street, suddenly being able to feel Marron's younger self in his arms.

Looking down at her unconscious face, blood running down her porcelain like skin. The spirit pressed his forehead against hers saddened at the sight before looking up to see himself, looking aghast at the scene, the blood running from his face as he ran. The few minutes after of holding her, she dissolved into ashes. His entire surroundings darkening and shattering to pieces like glass all before a single thunder strike shook him sending everything back to black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WELP, I'm quite sad there's only a few chapter's left. However, I am trying to update as much as I can during this time period hehe.**

**Review Responses:**

**Tiffany7898: Mar's a lil bit of an fearful woman hm? Running away from love, damn it Mar accept it! Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Hero'sReprise: I'M SORRYYYYY I keep capitalizing at the wrong places in the quotations, I tried to fix this problem so like, if you see any tell me please ^^. I seriously have no idea how I'm talented at kiss scenes since *Ahem* I haven't had a first kiss yet *Waves the loner flag* There is a lot more to remember but all of that was in the spur of the moment. Marron runs away cause that's just who she is, I mean, if she didn't it would be pretty OOC based on her persona in the story. Marron will take a bit more chapters to fully realize what's ahead of her. Thanks For Reviewing!**

**MarronChestnut: Oh, it's not the end yet, we still have like a couple more chapters left so hold on tight hehe. However, I do agree, the Friends ending was real emotional TT. Thanks For Reviewing!**

**crystaline mystery: I know everyone wants the whole dress like a guy thing going on, but, I don't think with Trunks state of mind anyone would do that. I would feel too bad nut ya never know I just might ;). Thanks For Reviewing!**

**secretslockedintheheart: Aw thank you I appreciate it. I feel bad for Marron too, hopefully the girl can get herself together. Thanks For Reviewing!**

**DrkSpphrGT: Thank you for the compliment and you're welcome, I updated as fast as I could. Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Thanks For all the WONDERFUL reviews everyone! Any tips/constructive critique as always is open for you too send so don't be shy please. Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. I'm A Mess

**How To Be Heartbreaker: **_Chapter 14: I'm a Mess_

**_A/N: I decided to switch up things, this chapter is in first person, and line breaks will indicate it switching from person to person._**

* * *

><p>It's been the first time in weeks I've gotten out of the impeccable cage that is my house. However, it never really did feel like home. It's lack of human life and emotion is an uncomfortable sight to behold. Lately I've told myself "I've been living a lie." Did I act certain ways because of my erased, trauma-induced memories? Was <em>she <em>really the person who withheld those memories...is it bad all my experiences with her are coming back to me in violent flashbacks; leaving stunned for hours. Why had she came back to me with such...malicious intentions? Intentions she had to apparently _shatter me to pieces. _

I refused to believe that she'd do such things to me, my heart ached for her, and no matter the situation it's simply how _it is_. It stings, the way she was trying to play me, then how she escapes...completely and utterly frightful. I want to chase after her, grab ahold of her, but Marron Chestnut was out of reach. As I would try and extend my hand out for her, the image of Marron would dissolve right in my eyes. The odd sense of _deja vu, _it was intense and I knew exactly why.

When spiritually, I wasn't with my body way back when, I often remembered someone I'd try to reach for. But...never would I have remembered it was Marron. So very strange that my memory itself refuses to recall the blonde in the endless photographs with Goten...and how, Goten himself didn't recognize her...why wasn't there any inclination to even ask?

Was this all a dream? Have I been asleep, living my life to how I want...then came Marron to finally came to awake me from the seemingly endless dream I simply can not snap out of? It's all a very overwhelming, consuming feeling that swells inside me. It crushes me inside out, my heart pounding.

I want her. Her comfort, her touch was what I crave; but such things are implausible. The all-too consuming want – no – _need _showed how idiotic my actions of the past have been. Where was this ego people speak of gone? Why couldn't I get up and run after her, change her mind? Why isn't anything going in my favor?

I think it's the universe. Its trying to tell me she's toxic, pursuing her would lead me to no good.

But pursuing her was _precisely_ what my entire body screamed for.

At first things were simply games between two human beings. No harm done. However...things have certainly spun on the dial, this was no child's play anymore, and _I _for certain am not standing for this. I know her, and I know how she is. I know she felt something that night, which was intense mutuality amongst the two of us. I'm not one to say such things either… I know that for certain.

* * *

><p>My head was sailing high, my heart beating rapidly. Would he set me free? His intensity devoured me. I didn't understand how such things could happen to begin with; no person has made me feel so damn conflicted. I was scared to let him have the key to my metallic, steel heart. I felt like he found his way through it, jackhammering till the silver metal heart shattered by completion. I wanted to be near him, but I wanted to run, run from the city. I felt on the verge of pure sanity.<p>

I was going to crash, chasing relentlessly to nothing.

If this is true insanity, why is my mind clearer than ever? I'm going to fall back to him, drown in the person he was if I didn't run. But why were my legs refusing to move, why are my muscles failing me? Why aren't things like before, when I can run without emotion or guilt?

Trunks Briefs has made me insane, as I could no longer run and _this, this _entire overwhelming situation I'm in isn't _just a damn game_. This isn't about conquering one another, neither is it about a revenge-ridden motive. I'm scared...to admit that I might be in-love. However, how will I ever trust the person who did such an impact to me...or _is this just a part of his game?_

_Is this to break my heart once again?_

* * *

><p>I want to take her into my arms, apologize for my sheer stupidity. But, how will I ever do such a thing when she's broken, fragile? I'm not going to let her float away from me, not again. If I see her cry, my shirtsleeves will be there to dry the salt tears that will sink down those porcelain cheeks. However, I'm the captain of the sinking ship that is my mind. I'm just a shipwreck waiting to happen. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to carry on after this, if I don't vent out these stupidities that are embedded into my brain.<p>

_Would change for the better… ever come?_

Marron was a frigid, cold person. She decided it was okay to stumble into my life and try to shatter my heart of when I was oblivious to the past. However despite these strange actions, I still held my undying adoration for her from the memories I locked away from my own self.

I knew she was hurt, and it was my fault she's so cold. In spite of her hatred towards me, I still felt an unceasing emotion swirl within me.

I still, to this day love her.

* * *

><p>Trunks isn't the sort to say "no", that I most definitely know. His persistence amused me; I wonder…how is one so dedicated? My mind told me to find him and apologize, but my legs were just not responding.<p>

Should I go back to Nana?

But…the thought this woman, whom I barely could remember was my grandmother, and she knew things about Trunks that I myself didn't know already was insanity…

_What did she know?_

* * *

><p>I flew, flew faster than ever. My business tie flapped against my dress shirt, annoyingly hitting my chest. Despite these little details I was in fact over West City, looking for the small bistro I've sent <em>her <em>over and over, at last understanding the notes and the small letters she'd send.

Landing through the back, tip of my foot then flat against the floor, I went inside the small bistro aglow in gold.

"How may I –" the old woman staring at me as if I was some crazy alien (not that I'm not to begin with.) "Trunks," she stated calmly, "What a surprise…"

I sighed and sat in the high-stool my elbow propped on the table, "You know more than I do…right?"

The elderly woman wiped down the table, "Of?"

"You know what," my eyes never leaving her dark-brown ones, seriousness embedded into every word I spoke.

"I didn't think you'd remember," the elder sighed, "Marron passed by earlier this week."

My eyes widened, and she saw my surprise. Marron came here, for what? Was there something I was missing? Then I beckoned to ask the bothersome question that stirred inside me.

"Marron, she's planning to run from this place…isn't she?"

The elderly woman looked down to the counter, as it shimmered in the light. Surely there was more to be said. "Why don't we talk this over a cup of tea?" she offered, to which I kindly accepted.

Pouring up the last serving in my cup and hers, she sat before me in a seat right beside the window, "Marron sat there," she said before taking a sip of her tea, "She was very confused, like you."

I don't exactly know why I felt such a strange sense of comfort, knowing she sat here to speak with the woman who's helped me the last seven years of my life. The one who time and time again found me in my bad places. Finally my mind could remember how she found me in the middle of nowhere taking me to hospital.

"She's scared Trunks," I could see she was hesitant with her words, "If I tell you this, promise me, and I mean _promise me_, you will not take advantage of her."

In response I nodded, I don't think I could ever do such things again, "I promise."

The elder sighed, putting down her cup of tea, "She came to me, because she's scared of the person you are," I could still sense she was hesitant with her word-choice "She's scared that _eventually_, she'll well…"

I hate that she keeps pausing the suspense murdered me, "All you need to know Trunks, is that you need to find her," the elder finished her tea, "And tell her what feelings it is you posses…it's going to scare her believe me, scare her to the point where she isn't going to move."

Immediately I got up from my seat, fixing and dusting off my suit and looked down to the elder, "Wait just a moment Trunks," she continued, "You also need to do this fast…any moment now she could be _completely out of reach._"

I'm not quite sure what happened after; I nodded, said my 'thank you', then relentlessly ran down the snow-filled sidewalks, it's frigid cold ice falling on my skin, however I continued to walk. Vivid flashbacks of…my childhood, and Marron and Goten were there.

She'd been there since I was a child, how the hell had I not remembered her? How could I let such things be so out of reach, was my memory utterly failing me? I couldn't function. I couldn't run, at first I was thinking, "Maybe the cold has gotten to me."

But then I realized whom I had in front of me.

Time froze.

My heart banging violently, and those eyes, those crystalline blue eyes were looking into mine. Why couldn't I move damn it!

I was a broken down robot, my entire working body shut down. Under that annoying flickering lamppost stood the woman I wanted to hold in my arms and constantly apologize for being such an idiot.

Why can't my legs move, _work you son-of-a-bitch! _

I'm the son of the Prince of all Saiyans aren't I? Then why couldn't I _fucking _move?!

"How unexpected…" the blonde began, something in the way she was acting told me, she's changed, "Trunks…"

"Marron look I–" my voice failed me, because suddenly she wrapped her arms around my neck, leaving me flabbergasted in the sudden kiss. Where did this all come from, was she feeling the same electricity and rushed heartbeat as me?

The minute she pulled away, she looked down to the snow, then back up to me. "It's time to say goodbye."

"For now?"

_"Forever."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: *Ahem* I'm going to murder Marron, that was so uncalled for. Anyway, as always thanks for reading. Also, check out my new story "Childhood Blues" when you get the chance m'kay?_**

**_Review Responses:_**

**Tiffany7898: **_Trunks is pretty blind, getting hit by lightening and all, well I mean he's 16 going on 17 while Marron is 14 I honestly don't blame them for doing such stupid things. Yep Marron's nana saved Trunks. Ironic how the girl that almost got him killed was actually rescued by that girl's grandma. Thanks For Reviewing!_

**Crystaline mystery: **_I'm glad you understand Trunks' humiliation simply could not get worse, as per your suggestion I had already read your story, so I just left two reviews, I definitely think you should continue as it's a great story! Thanks For Reviewing!_

**M.C: **_Aha, thank you so much hope you had a great Christmas yourself! Thanks For Reviewing!_

**HerosReprise: **_Yeah that whole thing was a lot revelations needs a re-read when going through these chapters. I was always planning on that lady being Marron's grandmother, however that would be interesting…Marron's future self. I think you'll see why she's quite an important character. Trunks was young, however we're not clear…if he was forced or he did it cause he wants to be an ass. **Hint** **HINT. **Well yeah, Marron has no memories of it for the same reason Trunks' has no memory of her. Again **Hint hint**. I took my own perspective of love and placed it in Nana honestly, I wasn't sure if it was realistic enough, I'm glad to hear it was. Thanks For Reviewing!_

**Thank you everyone for all the WONDERFUL reviews! Any tips/constructive critique is as always, welcome for you to send. Hope you Enjoyed!**


	15. Afire Love

**How To Be A Heartbreaker: **_Chapter 15: _Afire Love

**A/N: Chapter is in First Person again, as always each Line-break signifies a change in P.O.V. It's a lot of inner monologue yes, that I know but don't you worry as you'll find more soon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two months later: <em>February<em>**

Engulf me in your light. Sink me into the essence of your being. Tell me I'm yours and I'll say your mine. This messed up love is ruining the both of us, I know. I've flown away, far away. Out of the simple pure essence that is fear.

I'm a coward, yes I know.

But, through my new adjustments of life I've learnt one thing; the only thing stronger than fear, is hope and love. I've always been scared. Scared to admit that from the moment I felt your hands enclose into mine up until now my heart squeezes at the thought of you.

I've heard you are happy now, you have a girl, and she's beautiful. Despite these simplistic things, what Nana told me was true. My emotions and everything that ran through these very veins; are engulfed in the essence of whom you are.

Nana told me I'd sink into you, and that's exactly what happened. I let you shatter the only shield my heart had, but I still protected it. Cloaked it from sight, invisible and unattainable.

You thought you didn't have it, but you had it chained to yours all along.

But as time went on, and you find someone else to reclaim your shattered heart, our chain broke.

That was completely my fault.

I wonder if you look back at me with disgust…or with anger. You must, you probably hate me. But now, the tables turn. I love you, but my feelings are unrequited. I'm not the kind to drown my sorrows in Vodka and Whisky, endless rounds until I'm passed out, drunk, on the ground but you've made me become this mess.

There was a reason I left you there, all alone in the sidewalk. You didn't react back… you were frozen. It was a test and you failed. I desperately wanted to know if these feelings would be returned; here I am stuck, trying to be my own savior.

How pathetic am I, right? You probably laugh, love, enjoying life with whoever she is. But it was truly my fault that I let you out of my grasp, and now you're with someone else.

I wonder; does she know you like I do? Does she know how you like your coffee, and does she know how to handle your hotheaded self? Does she get fed up with the stupidities you blurt out?

Does Trunks Briefs know that I'm now desperately trying to put myself back together? I'm my own downfall. I'm the sinking ship that is, my mind.

If I didn't have him to release these idiocies and regrets to, then what was I to do?

I never thought that I'd be the one, to want him back. Not even romantically, just his presence was enough. I don't know if he maybe, just maybe, has her to make me feel envious that he's happy and I'm not. Does he still have lingering feelings for me?

I doubt it.

Maybe…

* * *

><p>Maybe…<p>

Maybe you still think of me the way I do of you. It's blind hope, yes, but a man can't help but hope. I've heard you have a job in fashion, a clothing line becoming insanely successful. Paris, right?

I wished you had let me have your heart, I would have sheltered it, treated it with care. But; I bet you found someone to tend your wounds as I myself have a Brazilian model, whom can't cure the constant heartaches I have at night. She's beautiful, yes, however, beauty isn't what can help me.

Sometimes I wish I was your one and only, but I know that isn't so. You see; you are in the city of love where romance is in every corner. Someone worthy of your time will come along; whisk you away while I'm stuck in the never-ending, regretting battle.

Should I have kissed you back?

Would you have stayed if I grabbed you in that moment pressed you against me and never let you go? I think of this often, and often will I think of it until the day they lay me into my grave, sinking into oblivion as another forgotten person.

I understand you, and your motives. You broke hearts not for fun, but for relief. You came to me because I'm the one who caused you to become this person. You hate me… purely detest me. I can't help but agree.

I'm a shitty person.

I understand now your power games; I understand that the final kiss signaling our last meeting point was a test. You wanted to know if I felt the same way. But since I didn't…you left, thinking staying would mean yet again another betrayal of the heart.

But I was so stunned, so scared, so…everything my senses, my mind didn't know how to react.

Last week, I passed by your parent's house. Krillin and Eighteen told me things about you. How you didn't die in the car crash, but, as like me, lost your own memories.

Memories of yours distorted.

Much like mine.

We're both drifting along, with locked memories.

Because I know you saw my rage, and you saw me that day in the hospital, remember, when I would walk into your room, yet…not know who you were? Ask if you were okay, even if we didn't remember anything about each other?

Maybe you knew afterwards, but forgot as memories returned replacing the newer ones.

Strangely, that wasn't my case. But, I don't think I can ever forget you. Forget you in the sense that, I'll always know where you are…even if my memories are washed away.

My heart drives me to you; I want to have the key to your steel locked heart, but there was no possibility of obtaining that key when your miles from me. Even if I could fly to you, find where you stay…it won't be the same, you'd kill me, kick me out.

Here I lay late at night, staring at the blank white roof of my bedroom, a cigar between my lips. What have I become really?

Seriously? I've become a melodramatic sob story, and lately I've been thinking things that I shouldn't. I don't know how it happened really; I don't know why I'm so madly in love with you to begin with. You're so frigid, so cold…such a terrible person.

Then again, so am I.

Because despite not having memories, I still managed to shatter your heart and manage to seemingly put on a façade that truly didn't care. Stoic, unemotional; I've changed.

Runaway love, why did you disappear; better yet, why did you?

Why are you so scared of being loved? Isn't the past behind us now?

Things I want to tell you still just can't come out; desires to be near you have your body lay beside mine, our hearts beating as one.

My chances are gone.

But the love I feel for you, is still engulfing who I am.

Hoist the anchor; _I'm sinking_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well _that _****was quite interesting. I've felt as if Trunks' memories made a massive change in his personality honestly. He's not really that egotistical CEO anymore. Sorta feels weird how his attitude is honestly, I'm not used to writing him in this mood but despite the strangeness... I love it! Thank you Ed Sheeran for getting me through the latest chapters haha.**

**Review Responses:**

**HerosReprise: Marron's actions are explained a bit here. However I'm more worried about Trunks and his emotions. It's so weird there is NO dialogue in this chapter, but it's a good perspective, it'd be weird in 3rd P.O.V. I beg to differ, she _did _leave. Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Tiffany7898: ALRIGHTY TIFFANY MY LIFE WAS ACTUALLY DEPENDING ON IT! I'm going to dry you up with this story man, sorry? Nah, worth it...kidding, kidding. Thanks For Reviewing! **

**Thank you for all the WONDERFUL reviews! If you have any tips/constructive critique as always it's welcome, I truly hope you enjoyed! Thanks for Reading!**


	16. Hello-How are you?

**How To Be A Heartbreaker: **_Chapter 16: Hello/How are you?_

**_A/N: _**_Oho-boy, we got lot's going on. Sorry for the slight delay school and high school applications have me wanting to break windows. I know I said there were 5 or 6 chapters left...I lied, there is a tad bit more since I took a small break to fix up and re-plan some later chapters. Also – time skip! (Lot's of them lately, I know.) _

* * *

><p><strong><span>One Year Later<span>**

I wonder at times, what's going on with you? Not many people rave about you as they did before. I wonder, how even after a year you still haven't parted from that girl. Though, then again she is beautiful so there isn't a point to not leave her. It feels so strange, hopping into this plane going back to the city where we found each other and parted ways. Returning to the city where two hearts broke simultaneously though...this was the city where I found friendships, and learned from my many mistakes.

Somehow, you taught me of what I did wrong.

I'm not saying you are some holy saint; you're far from it. However, denying you truly helped me find my true faults is simply a lie. That's why I come back to the city. To see you a final time before I say 'yes' to the man who managed to make me happier than anyone in this Earth. I'm sure you found your equal, as have I.

In front of this mansion, this is where I waited for you that one day about a year ago.

...

An honest to Kami shocking surprise was it to be graced by the face of the blonde I seemingly have been longing to see face-to-face once more. I forgot how to speak. She was there, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Hello."

I blinked, astounded by simply just seeing her standing before me. My mouth constantly dropping open and closed in attempt to reply.

"How are you?"

* * *

><p>Marron stood, her face looking down shame burning on her face as Trunks simply stared below him flabbergasted at seeing her of all people in his home. "W-What are you doing here?" Trunks automatically questioned, Marron sadly smiled a bit at the sound of his voice before looking up.<p>

"I, well..." Marron began, Trunks royal blue eyes widened hoping to hear the words he desired, "came to ask for your blessings."

"Pardon?" Trunks asked left dumbfounded at Marron's word, the blonde's blush intensifying "My blessings?"

Marron shifted to the side before finally being able to connect her eyes with his, "Y-Yes you see," Marron stammered, "I'm getting married."

That's when Trunks' eyes nearly popped from his skull, not believing a single word Marron had just spewed out, he was still trying to process how she even got to his house in the first place. Kami had he hoped for something else, not this...anything but this, "Married...?" Marron nodded in her reply, a somewhat nervous smile twitching on her lips, "w-when did this all happen Marron?"

"I was in Paris...I just found someone who could make me happier than of what I was," Marron sighed, feeling strange to having to explain this to a past love...one she felt to have gotten over already, "I came to ask for your blessing because, without you I wouldn't have corrected many mistakes I've committed...despite that any and all emotions have disappeared for you I...you're still important to me."

Trunks stared at the blonde, stared at the small little features on her face. She seemed much different from the old Marron. She smiled more, and gave out this naive vibe that only a younger girl could give off. She had much brighter eyes and some kind of empathetic look in her eyes, so much different from that Marron who kissed him under that damned flickering lamppost during the winter. It hurts to see her, and it hurts to see her so happy with someone else.

But she wasn't _herself, _and the fact she didn't come in with that dominating demeanor that he fell for bothered him immensely. Was something up, was she lacking something? What the hell was going on with her?

"Oh..." Trunks blinked a second time, still trying to process what just happened, "uh, why don't you come inside...and well talk more about this?"

Marron looked up surprised, her red-cheeks fading back to normal, "Huh," Marron blinked, "Right, thank you." The blonde quickly followed behind Trunks seated down into a familiar white leather couch, Trunks casually say across from her. "It's been a...while...since I last came in here."

"A year and two months," Trunks stated blankly.

Her baby blue eyes expanded from the quick reply, "Oh...you remembered..." Marron trailed off, avoiding eye contact with him as she stared up to the massive feathery chandelier above them both.

"Yeah, I did..." Trunks mumbled, "Besides that, can you explain to me exactly when this all even happened?" Trunks asked, "It's only been a year Marron..."

A blonde brow felt the need to quirk at his tone, was he questioning the fact she was in love? "W-What are you implying Trunks?" Marron stammered defensively. Trunks stared at her, eyes intensely boring to hers, "What?" Marron asked again overcome with bizarre vibes.

"You're twenty-two," Trunks began, "and getting married...with a man you've spent barely a year with..." Marron stared at him with; she couldn't believe what she was hearing was he seriously questioning _her _emotions? "Fine...Marron, I just worry of your decisions..." a dull pain loomed over his chest, "if he makes you happy, then..."

"Trunks wait!" Marron interrupted, "I-I want you to be completely sure of this."

Trunks grit his teeth at her interruption, snapping his eyes back over to her somewhat annoyed she stopped him from talking. He just wanted her out of sight so he can think this through, he couldn't still just look at her and pour his thoughts out. Like, how this man is a complete stranger. How the hell would he know he could safely give something like a blessing to her and this stranger when he himself still craved for her so badly? It wasn't something he could just...do.

"Why don't we all go out to dinner then tomorrow night," Marron sighed, "Also...I should apologize…?"

"For?"

"That day, I left you standing there in the snow...my intentions weren't to hurt you, but seemingly enough it seems I did...but uh, you recovered quite fast," Marron awkwardly mumbled, "I couldn't get over the fact I did that, really," Marron sighed looking down biting down her lip, "I was really, really in love with you back then."

"W-Wha–"

She laughed pathetically, "I'm a horrible person, you probably hated me," She sighed, tucking a hair back, "I hope you're not in the slightest angry at me for just coming out of the blue to you like this."

Now Trunks can surely say he didn't believe what he was hearing, she still had loved him that entire time, and not had said a single word except to run away from him? All of his chances eradicated because of some dumb fear of seeing her again. Now she's off to marry and what had that made him? Was he just a useless memory...something that could have been something more?

"No, no, I'd be delighted...guess I'll take my girlfriend along too." Trunks grumbled a bit, not that he hated her, but...she wasn't worthwhile to him. Despite the fact they'd been together for almost a year...Kami knows how. The blonde looked up and smiled.

"That's right, I forget you have a girlfriend Trunks...how is she?" She asked trying to sound peppy as possible. Once more it annoyed him and he could sense something very off in her.

"She's okay...I guess," replied the lavender-haired CEO scratching the back of his head before seeing Marron get up from her chair.

Marron stared at him while her lips retracted into a grin, "I guess this is where I should take my leave," Marron stated turning around to look at the door, "Thank you Trunks, for...everything," Marron mumbled the last part, "See you tomorrow."

With that he watched her walk out the door in silence, anger, sadness and envy struck him straight in the face. What went on currently was just a huge mess to the man. Marron getting married, asking for his blessing...this is what he gets after patiently waiting and mulling over her for kami-knows how long? Why did fate make things so difficult for him? He needed her, yet all that went on was just the complete opposite.

* * *

><p>I didn't understand, I truly didn't understand how Kami could do this to me? How dare fate do such things to me can't there be a moment that I can stand before this so called over-ruler of destiny, demand to explain why my emotions are being toyed around with? Marron loved me and nothing was allowing me to reach for her? How dare fate put this strange man in between her and I. This stranger who hasn't even known her half as long as I have? How could I have blown my chance and let her walk away time and time again?<p>

I didn't understand, I truly didn't understand. Marron came to me, to _me! _She was there, standing under me once again and somehow managed to once again tear me apart. Hell, she wasn't even trying! Asking me of all people for a damn blessing, how could _she _if she did truly love me then how the _hell _could she so easily find another to mend her heart?

Yet still, maybe I'm jealous.

I still don't have that kind of empathetic _real _emotion with anyone. Marron had that and more. I was jealous of the both of them. I wanted to be the one to heal her scars not some stranger; he hadn't been the one to place those there in the first place anyway! How did he manage to even help when _I _knew her like my favorite book, every word, from cover-to-cover? It wasn't like I _wanted _her to not be happy, but...

_I wanted her to be happy, with me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I told you there's lots of stuff going on, an if you like Vocaloid you'd figure where I got that chapter title from. You can all thank the lovely music box music for this update as well as some Bee and Puppycat instrumentals (they are heavenly!)

_**Review Resposes**_

**HerosReprise: **No one ever likes Trunks' girlfriends haha, I don't like them either so. If ya' want you can throw some sticks at him maybe then he'll get his head in gear. Personally he's become more of a softie after gaining his memories back, not sure if that's a good thing...or a bad thing. I think I should start sticking to monologues more often, they are really fun. Especially when writing in Trunks' point of view. Thanks for Reviewing!

**Tiffany7898: **He shouldn't give up on Marron, I'll throw a rock at him if he does! But as we can see, he maybe, just maybe might give up. Thanks For Reviewing!

**Brii-Chan14: **Bri you are yet to feel the mighty power of chapter fourteen and fifteen, as in, girl you are missin' out! By the end of this you're gonna be feeling real bad for him. Thanks For Reviewing!

**MarronChestnut: **Aw you don't need to apologize for not reviewing, sometimes there are little hiccups in our lives that don't let people type in reviews or even read a chapter, that is totally fine! Your review is greatly appreciated though so thank you! Thanks For Reviewing!

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, were actually getting close to the 100 reviews mark which is amazing, less than 30 to go, aha! Anyway thank you all for the wonderful reviews I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always if you have any constructive critique/tips it's as always welcome for you to send! Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!**


	17. Amnesia

**How To Be A Heartbreaker: **_Chapter 17: Amnesia_

**A/N: **Hey everyone, it's been a while. I took a short break from the writing scene to tackle on school. (None of you have any idea how behind I was.) So, now everything has slowed down. Which is pretty nice. Anyway, enough of me, lets dive into the story shall we?

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>7 years ago <em>**

_"Son of Capsule Corporation CEO found unconscious."_

Click.

_"Fourteen year-old girl nearly killed outside of theater."_

Click.

I shut off the television whilst glaring intently at the messy reflection of mine. Hair disheveled, skin with some strange red webbing pattern, back burning. My bagged eyes slid over to the hospital clock, it's small hand on the four, large on the twelve. My knees hugged my chest; I was scared.

In my mind, I repeated the same words over and over. "_My name is Trunks Ouji Briefs_."

If I were honest, I'd say that I didn't know my name to begin with. I looked down to the suffocating plastic bracelet tied around my wrist. My head tilted in confusion while I examined it.

"_Name: Trunks Ouji Briefs_

_Age: 16_

_DOB: 5/10/766"_

I wonder how I ended up where I was. As far as I knew, some one brought me here after being unconscious for a good amount of time. Though, my curiosity had piqued to new extremes. To venture around the premises of the building, however moving proved to be a massive pain, straight down to my bone and skin.

"_You, why haven't you fallen asleep yet."_

I blinked at the brunette woman who glared over to me, eyes drilling into mine. I didn't quite feel tired. I haven't for days. I was too scared to do anything, a woman had came in, asking me things I hadn't any idea what she meant, I didn't know her or the shorter, flamed-haired man; the two flooding my head with endless streams of questions.

Apparently, Bulma Briefs and Vegeta were their names, and they were my parents. However, the names rung a bell, I hadn't gotten a single memory.

"I'm not tired…"

The brunette woman sighed, clicking her pen as she leant over me switching off the light. "You're getting someone transferred in here."

I arched a brow, the last thing I need is some new person. "I thought you all said I'll be _alone_."

"Yes but, we have no space in single room Mr. Briefs," the nurse stated, "I doubt they'll bother you."

I huffed, how didn't I die anyway? Getting struck my lightening. That's all I remember…and though I know there's more to me than what only happened in the past day, I can't remember…

"I'll send them in, and Mr. Briefs _please sleep, _or we'll have to force you to."

I grumbled to myself, not wanting to move because I knew it'd hurt. My back was in unbelievable amounts of pain and I still had electricity jolting within me. I'm only human…I think, I don't know how any _human _would of survived such thing. Whatever. In through the doors of my room, the same nurse whom had only minutes ago wheeled in a girl no older than I. She was in pretty bad shape too.

Her left arm and leg casted, bandages on her head, though her blonde hair tousled over the wraps. She had many bruises, namely on the left side of her body, whilst the other was perfectly fine. Her eyes closed as she was set up on her bed. "Alright Ms. Chestnut, comfortable?"

She nodded, staring downward dejectedly. "Y-Yes thank you."

"We'll come by and check on you hourly…if you need anything please buzz us down," the brunette stated exiting the room, "Mr. Briefs, please rest, you too Ms. Chestnut."

My curiosity piqued, this blonde she has some peculiar aura surrounding her. She turned her face over to me, and caught me glaring at her. Baby blue eyes that for some reason had me fixated. "Hi…"

"Hi…" She replied, "I'm…" she paused to look down to her bracelet, "Marron?"

I gave her a small grin, "Trunks," I replied. "So uh, what happened?"

The blonde looked over to her feet, face tilted. "Apparently, I was hit by a car," She muttered, "I uh – don't remember such things happening," she sighed, looking at me, small wince ensuing the air. I could barely see her in the darkness of the hospital room but I knew what she looked at, "What about you…?"

I sighed, readjusting my position…damn the burn still stung. "Lightening…apparently," I muttered, "I don't really remember anything."

The blonde looked at me, and seemed as she could relate to my issue. "Me either," she muttered, "I hate it."

My eyes widened, "W-What no way!" My voice resounded across the room, "That's so weird…when were you admitted."

The blonde stared at me, shocked. "Last night…"

"M-Me too…"

She blinked, as did I. Honestly, I couldn't believe it. Suddenly, my chest was surged with this heavy heartbeat that resounded intensely into the innards of my skull. I was…drawn to her. Reasons completely unknown, I felt an urgent need to be near her. "I feel…I feel like I know you."

Her tiny fingers trembled, as she forced herself to sit up, "What do you mean, we only now just met."

"I-I know but…" I shook my head, frustrated, "Why can't I remember…" I grumbled whilst brows furrowed. I want to remember. I felt like I knew her, some strange overcoming feeling was telling me I knew her, but I couldn't match anything to anything, "D-Do you remember me?"

She shook her head slowly, giving out an apologetic, "No."

I sighed, laying back down into my sheets whilst my back burned whilst my muscles tensed. A hiss released from mouth, earning the attention of the admittedly pretty blonde. "A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

Marron was transferred days later to a different, private room. I'd always find time to sneak to her room anyway, repetitively asking her questions, talking, sometimes for some rather long periods of time. Marron became the only person I'd really talk to, especially as memories came back…I'd tell her.

…

"Yeah, I have a best-friend too!" My eyes were so bright; my heart soared in such glee.

The blonde smiled, "Wow, you're serious!" She exclaimed, eyes wide, "Lucky you, I'm still trying to remember…sort of jealous."

I placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling brightly. "Hey," I mumbled, "You'll get everything back…don't worry."

However, there were days that didn't go so blissfully for me, and her either…

…

"_Get the tranquilizer!"_

I struggled to get free from the restraints of the doctors, "_Let go of me!" _I screamed, my shoulder jerked back and forth. What did they want from me? A vein erupting from my neck, I had to know _what the hell was that gap. _I remember everything except the few seconds that haunted my day.

"Damn it why can't I remember," I growled, fury burning in my eyes my hands fisted threatening to swing at the nearest doctor. However a needle in my neck said otherwise. Eyes rolled into blackness.

After being released, I'd come along and visit her in secret.

…

Marron pleasantly smiled at me, her hands promptly placed on the windowsill looking towards my floating figure, a smile on her features. "Trunks!"

I smiled back to her, "Did I tell you?" He asked, "I found out I'm half-alien." At the time, it was new information to me. As memories were still being brought back to me. I floated upside down, grinning childishly while withdrawing the lollipop from my lips. "Cool huh?"

Marron sighed, "Wish I could fly…" her face was sad, and it hurt him.

"Come on then…" I told her, extending a hand, "fly with me." The blonde, looked down to her foot helplessly, then over to me; "Oh right…that," I said entering the hospital room, scooping her off her feet, "Don't worry 'bout it, I wont drop you," I stated knowing by her agitated breathing that's exactly what she was thinking.

We flew, for a couple of moments I realized she was possibly the most delicate thing I've encountered that my memory could recall. She'd tell me hospital stories, and about her parents…despite her memory failing her. Proceeding to tell me more of her surgeries, and how forgetful she's becoming.

It was all such bliss whilst it lasted, but then came that day…

The day she forgot completely…

I had tapped on her window, and she looked over to me…hatred. I opened the window, she'd always open, and she closed it. Mouthing the words, "Go _away." _I went on to ask her why, but she simply said, "_Forget all about me, forget I exist."_

So I did...

* * *

><p>I woke up drenched in sweat. Agitated breathing, desperately I searched for water. My hands splayed against the mattress, and the only thing that coursed my mind despite the violent flashbacks was Marron. I got up looking at my drawer, a pink note, crumpled and old was lying in the bottom.<p>

Throwing out the socks and credit cards I messily threw in there, I found that shred of pink paper. Opening the note once more, I read through it.

_"Dear Trunks:_

_I truly do miss you. Quite weird of me, but I haven't seen you in months. It's a bit cheesy of me to write a letter, y'know I've never been really good at this kind of stuff. Truth is I'm having some strange stuff going on. Dad's been acting suspicious I think he knows about us…that's no good._

_Anyway, I think we should meet up somewhere. Talk this through, I'm a little nervous of the whole thing. I know mushy things aren't your things…but I'm scared, and my parents aren't working with me. I can't lie to them, and you know that. You're the only one I can trust…_

_Love;"_

The letter! How could I be so dense; this is Marron! I sighed, reading over the words. Violent flashbacks slapping my across the face, I hate this feeling. Regret: the absolute worst feeling to ever be added to a person. It's too late now…all I can do is get drunk…wish I did something.

Damn it, I'm so weak. I'm so damn useless.

Where the hell is my pride?

I sighed, looking at my phone as it buzzed repetitively. All were messages Marron sent.

Pathetic.

When was the last time she messaged me? Like…a year ago? Nonetheless, I opened my phone, my eyes trying to adjust to the brightness.

First message: Can we talk?

Second message: Trunks are you even awake?

Third message: Trunks?

I sigh, it's two in the morning…this better be important. I called her, and she picked up immediately…surprisingly. "What's up?" I gruffly asked.

"I'm sorry," the words surprised me at first, "Trunks, I-I'm sorry." I felt this wasn't a normal conversation; I kept silent listening intently to the blonde's every word. "But…can I come over, I just need to correct something…and it's not something I can easily do over phone."

"Correct?" I asked, brow quizzically arched, "What do you mean."

"I need to ask something o-okay…can I come over now?"

I looked at my phone questioningly, "Uh yeah, I guess."

The phone hung in a long-tone dial; looking down, I saw she hung up. Despite the fact I longed for her, longed for her touch…I had to resist. I had to resist all my impulses to have her near as well; she's to be married isn't she…? What can I do to change her mind, kiss her? What will a kiss mean to her anyway?

A knock on my door cued me to get up from my bed, literally flying to the door. Opening the door, my exposed skin was struck with chills. Must've forgot to put on a shirt… I looked down to the blonde who seemed more focused on my face to be uncomfortable in anyway. "I'm so sorry to wake you up at this time…" She sighed.

"It's fine, it's fine."

"Trunks…I need to know…" the tension in the air slowly ate at me, the blonde's face frowning in concentration.

_"Do you still have feelings for me Trunks?"_

* * *

><p><strong> AN: INFORMATION! INFORMATION EVERYWHERE! PANIC! SCREAM! Ah, but in all seriousness this was the original intent of the letter back in Chapter 3, (remember…the note?) Anyway, I was working on some other projects and that's why I couldn't update (Playful Kiss and 8 Ways to Say I love you… also, school.) So sorry for the late update!**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Review Responses**

**xConversegirl99x_**:** _**He might just be granted that opportunity, aha. Thank you so much by the way! Thanks for Reviewing! :)


	18. Serenity

**How To Be A Heartbreaker: **_Chapter 18 – Serenity_

**A/N: **Smell that? It's my summer writing spree. Here we go!

* * *

><p><em>"Trunks…do you still have feelings for me?"<em>

I was rather dumbfounded by the question. Simply because the question was such a… overwhelming. "Well uh," I scratched my chin, "why don't you come in?" I asked, ushering the blonde inside. In all honesty, I was avoiding her as hard as I could. Though her brow quirked at my hesitant gestures, I pushed through her questioning gazes, not wanting to answer any question she had. "Would you like anything to drink?"

She stared at me, blue eyes seemingly enough boring into me, "Trunks I…"

Quickly I cut her off, opening the fridge, "we've got water, wine, soda uh…" I looked over to the counter finding a half full coffee cup, "coffee too."

I stared at the blonde awaiting a response, growing ever more impatient with her pensive face, "wine's good."

Thus I poured her a glass handing it over to her, while sipping on my water…it's too early for coffee. Quietly she sipped away her wine, then slid her eyes over to me, her jaw set angrily as she reminded me once more what I avoided, "you never answered my question y'know."

"Oh that, I…" the question was a rather bothersome one, I detested this feeling of entrapment. I knew full well she's engaged to another, so what's the point? My mind settled on this one motivation however, that maybe I could convince her to think otherwise. However, that's difficult and with such little time…it's impossible.

A warm hand clasped around mine, and immediately I lost my train of thought. Her touch, it was something I truly missed. "I guess…I'll go first then," she breathed, eyes shut, "I'm…not, exactly…sure about this whole engagement thing." Had…had luck finally been on my side? Could things finally hopped on to the better? "I guess it's just that's because I have this…this feeling in my gut…"

"And that is…?" I asked, curious whilst my eyes grew somewhat comically.

"I need to _know _you do not have any feelings for me…then I can be at peace," Marron stated, breathily, and…here I wished she'd reason with me, "It's that you've cancelled the dinner we've planned _many_ times and I'm starting to wonder… _why_."

I'm not quite sure if I should tell her the truth…or keep it to myself, let her get married to the man who truly won her over. Then there's another part of me, which screams to take her where she is, claim and announce her as mine. Jeez, Saiyan blood and Human blood, what a conflicting mess.

"Marron, do you want the truth, or do you want to hear what you _want to hear_."

Her cerulean eyes grew, and I could feel my heart rattling like a lion in a cage. Here is my chance; I can't let this one out of my grasp. "What…what do you mean by that?"

"What do you _want it_ to mean Marron?"

She knit her brows, glaring daggers at me, "stop being so damn cryptic; answer the question," she paused eagerly inching towards me. Blue eyes glistening with neediness, "Trunks please, I just want to know okay?"

I knew that I shouldn't speak to her that way, or shut her out like I've attempted to do many times. However, I was rather conflicted, and tired. I was tired simply because she tired me out. I moaned and groaned for a year about wanting to be close to her once more…now I try to push her away. Isolate myself from her; erase myself out of the equation for good.

Another part of me however, still held those desires of closeness. All my emotions and thoughts about Marron were a complete and utter enigma.

"So you want the truth?" I breathed in heavily, there's no way to get around this was there? "Fine, but this question isn't something you answer some simply as a 'yes' and 'no' and you _know_ that."

Her attentiveness was something I truly enjoyed, her eyes wide, lips partly opened as if she wanted to say something…hesitation, yes that's what it was. I buried my brows. Indecisiveness plagued me. So I breathed, and time felt very slow and tense. Though I wished to map out why I simply stared at her, feeling my muscles tighten. I forget what to say, or even what to do…this is hell.

What was hours to me, were seconds to her. But I wanted to stay this way for eternity, glancing at her face…I've known for a while where my heart has been set. My hands cupped the blonde's cheek and before she questioned me further… I went with my gut feeling.

"You want an answer right," I asked, breathily, "…Yes."

* * *

><p>My breath caught in my throat, before I could say anything my lips were, at first softly, molding against his. I didn't expect this turn of events, but I still was shocked at how easily he whisked my breath away. I wonder why he didn't say anything…or, try to come back.<p>

Or why hadn't he kissed me way back when?

Or why I am enjoying this kiss…

Damn it why _am I_ enjoying it so much?

Maybe it was the way he was handling me so gently and sweetly…it was something so…overwhelming, intoxicating, euphoric. Though as desperately as my mind screamed to part from him, that this was wrong, my heart it…well, said something else.

The feeling had dragged me back to my roots, to my hatred and love for him, as I was simply overtaken by the thought of him.

The very moment we parted lips, my eyes connected with his, not daring to part. "Does that answer your question?"

I nodded, slowly, "b-but, there's nothing I…can really _do now…_"

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around me, as it eased my unsteadiness gradually. A firm hand pet down my hair, fingers roaming throughout my scalp, lulling me between a mix of arousal and sleepiness. This feeling was rather foreign…but it somehow became something I've longed…and only now have been hit with the realization.

I locked one arm around his waist and simply breathed at his pace, "so…just enjoy what's happening now," he murmured into my ear. Slowly, but surely, I felt my body drift away in his arms, and for the first time in many sleepless nights. I felt my heart be placed in a position of utter peace.

* * *

><p>Marron blinked, the sun engulfing her field of view. The house she was in was…not the house she was used too. She looked up to find warmth beside her, only to spot Trunks with two arms encircled around her. She was enjoying the sleeping sight immensely, as it brought some kind of joy into her heart.<p>

She silently raked back his unruly hair, resting her forehead on his shoulder. The sunrise light shone on his features, Marron only stared, tenderness glowing on her face before he roused, groggily look downward to the awoken blonde.

"You fell asleep…"

"I know…"

She breathed heavily, emitting that breath against his skin, sending chills across his entire body. "So then, that's it then," Trunks murmured as Marron comfortably laid on him, a tender sigh released from her lips, "that's how it ends?"

Marron looked down, sadly, knowing full well what he meant by that, "I guess so…"

"I'm…sorry for telling you so late…"

Marron sighed, parting from his side to hug her knees, "now I'll never really know…" she breathed, a hand on her forehead. Waves of guilt washing over her, its not like she _cheated _on her fiancé, but her affection for him never really was…_there_.

"I…I have to go," she murmured before feeling a hand wrap around her wrist.

"Wait…" Trunks breathed, bringing her back into an embrace, Marron's face looking upward to his face, "just know that…whatever choice it is you make, it will be the _right one_," he mumbled brushing her blonde strands away from her face, "okay?"

_"…Okay."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** TruMar, my precious, my precious. I feel a conclusion nearing in very soon he he. By the way, make sure to check out my new story _Honest! (It's a mystery)_

**_Review Responses_**

**secretslockedintheheart: **Thank you! Hope you enjoyed!

**HerosReprise: **Aw, Chloe no need to apologize, everyone's busy! You are one hundred percent right…but hey, image. Also, looking back on your comment on the letter, you are right. It wasn't really written the right way, so thank you for the critique! All your questions will be answered soon, I _promise. _Hope you enjoyed!

**Brii-Chan14: **Yes Bri you and me have the _same favorite line in this story! _Trumar will have their moments Bri no worries hehe… (Throws on a pair of shades) yeah… Hope you enjoyed!

**short-pants: **Ah, thank you so much! I'm extremely glad you've liked this story so far. (I'm also extremely happy to see you come back aha welcome back!) Hope you enjoyed!

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! I _really_ hope you enjoyed this update, thanks for reading!


	19. Simple

**How To Be A Heartbreaker: **_Chapter 19: Simple_

**A/N: **School! Muse! Everything! Surprise though...it's the last chapter! (It's short I know.)

* * *

><p>Three years, and nothing has changed. <em>I chose what my heart told me. <em>

My arms propped against the balcony, a cup of coffee in my hands whilst I stare off into the distance watching the sun arise yet again. _Alone. _The aroma reminded me of you. I called off the wedding...because it's what felt _right._ Oh but I'm still madly in love with you...and my heartbreaker self has vanished with the wind. My emotions have exhausted me to the brink. I've lost myself in my infatuation but I know being who you are...I'm risking my heart.

But I'll be damned if I didn't admit I longed for you more than the sun longs for the sky. You made me light up in a myriad of colors and so easily took it away. I've never been dependent until today.

"And I will wait for you," he said, another _lie_, "trust me Marron."

I told him he'd get over me, he said it wouldn't work like that. Why must he spoil me with pretty little lies? His words made me feel as though death itself wrapped it's confining arms around my neck. I am stronger than this, I can't go into a relationship I know won't last...well, will it?

I wish I could prove I loved him but that doesn't mean I was going to walk on water for him. I'm damaged... in every sense of the word. I blew it, didn't I? Maybe if I had stayed...if I had talked to him, maybe I wouldn't be stuck here, hurting. Your scent lingers in my memory and while I try to remove you from my thoughts...I can't. I've dated many mistake, and yet it's you who my heart calls for.

You, marvelous in every sense of the word. _You_, I want _you_._ You_...I miss _you_. And the skies, _oh_, how darkened had it become. Rain beginning to pour down, as if the clouds cried over my pettiness.

I'm out the door and I am numb, dull, and all the words in between. I was living in the midsts of desaturated color, and everyday my world was reaching the point of black and white. Ever since the night I left you, my life was littered with failures and gloom. If I could go back four years, I promise you I'd change every action. Four years, and my heart is still yours. While I want it back, more than anything, your memory enchants it to stay just a little longer.

No matter how hard I tried, I loved you so. We could of fought, we could of waited, we could of gone our separate ways but when you told me you found someone who wouldn't risk your heart the way I did, my conscious at last got it's reality check.

He ran away, just as I did four years back. Rode away and took the color straight out of my life. How could he be so certain...that we both had no chance at all? He's changed, I've changed...we are different people, with different lives. People change, and so would he still love me like he did? If it were real wouldn't he come back to me?

I open my black umbrella, avoiding eye-contact with every stranger before me. Maybe then... no one would need to see, the violets blossoming beneath my eyes. The ever-consuming thought was him, nothing but him. All fantasies of what we could of been if I hadn't ran.

My friends, they _all_ tell me I'm ridiculous. "Marron...he's fine and look at you, bent out of shape over a guy that wouldn't give you the time of day."

My feet, picking up speed with every step I took, angrily stomping in the puddles of rain. Tears yet again flowing down my reddened cheeks, stares from on-looking strangers.

"_Je m'excuse,_" I say aloud, my face flushed as I sped away and yet still, a voice rang in my ears.

"_Marron_?"

What kind of sick joke was this?

"_Trunks..._"

There he was, standing in the rain before me. Royal blue crystals, needy as he held my arms. He was _there, _before me..._breathing__ and alive. _In his presence I saw the color that had been gone for so long. The sky was so much clearer.

And I...

"_I missed you._"

I, was at peace once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Can you believe it? It's finally over. The amount of endings I had in mind were astonishing honestly but I'm sticking with this. I know some day in the future I'll revamp this story. But it was a learning process and I love and appreciate all the people that helped me through it. Thank you to each and every one of you.


End file.
